Love is a Hearts Child 2 Memories Matter Most
by Kburn
Summary: Cedric is on earth, Steven is keeping a eye on him. Orube come back to earth and neither she nor the guardian know Cedric on earth. Memory start to go wrong and quickly things are not as they seem. Orube/Cedric Will/Caleb OC/?.
1. A Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Finally got round to writing this, as other stories won't come to me any more. Couldn't exactly remember the human name Orube used I think I got it right. This will be mainly Cedric/Orube but it may take some time to get there. It will also be Will/Caleb seeing it's a sequel to LIAHC, and Corny/Peter. Finally my OC Steven will be with someone by the end of things but who you'll have to guess who.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 1 – A Unlikely Pair

In suburb part of Heatherfield, in a house that for quite awhile had been unused a man work in one of the bedrooms. Grabbing clothes and towel from a cupboard he quickly went to the bathroom for a shower. After ten minutes or so, the man came out of the bathroom. A clean bright white buttoned shirt, with short sleeves managed to look smart on him even when compared with the plain blue jeans that he wore. His long blonde hair was tied behind his head in a smooth ponytail still the slightest amount of water in it.

Walking back into his bedroom the man went to one of the bedside tables picking up the glasses he had forgotten out of the lack of need. Before going over to the cupboard again and getting thin blue sweater and pulling it over the shirt he wore. Once completely ready he walked back out of his room his eye speaking determination and worry if someone was to look close enough. Going up to one of the other doors that came off the landing, he knocked in a light rhythm. No reply came from the inside. Knocking harder he spoke as well. "Wake up, we have to leave soon and I do not want to be on the bad side of the guardians when they find out we were here." He said loudly.

From the other side of the door a loud groan followed by a man shouting that he would be as quick as he could and the first man was back to his room a bag being pulled out from under the bed and all of his belonging being placed inside it. Back in the other room, another man was doing something of the same. Instead of taking clothes from cupboards to be pack they were picked up off the floor. As he went the man chose clothes out of the mess and put them on as he continued to put stuff into a large black backpack.

Both men had little, both had ended up living in the house not out of choice but need or ease. The blonde had nowhere else to go that he was allowed to stay and needed to have somewhere until he found someone else. The other brown haired man younger then the blonde, had been asked to watch the first and for his own ease had decided to live in the same place, instead of going back to his own flat all the time.

It couldn't last though, someone with a greater right then them for living in the house would be moving back in later today. Seeing as both there staying and even being nearby was meant to be a secret both had to leave soon or be in trouble with those they did not want to be in trouble. The blonde moved out of his room and the other man was already there. "Got everything?" The blonde asked. "Yes it's a pity I like the oracle letting me stay here, I didn't have to pay for anything." The brown hair man said.

The blonde, quickly picked up his suitcase in one hand and a plain black sports bag in the other. It was going to be hard to find somewhere now, but first they had to go see the oracle. Throwing his back on his and picking a small black leather case, the other sighed. "I hate doing this." He said walking over to the blonde and with a wave of his empty hand they both disappeared.

-

In the basement of Ye Olde Bookshop. A now unused book store that had been turned into the base of The Guardian of Kandrakar. The 5 original Guardians stood waiting, Orube was meant to be coming today. She had said that even thought she had not seen Cedric since after the event at Elyon's house just knowing she was in the same realm as the man was enough to drive her mad. It had been a few weeks since The Guardians had defeated Phobos and The Collector in the basement at Elyon, and Orube couldn't take it any more. Going to the Oracle she had asked the the house she had used before had been readied for her so she could go live on earth again.

Taranee looked at her watch and then a the blue portal that hung on the wall. "She should be here by now" She said plainly looking at the her friends one by one. "Yeah but it's not like we have anything better to do, it nearly Christmas and all." Irma said sarcastically. For Will who was sitting in one of the chairs eating a cheese and jam sandwich it was quite scary. X-mas meant it was nearly the end of December. The end of December meant it had been two months since Halloween and meant she was two month pregnant.

Thinking about it sent a little shiver down here spine, she loved the idea of having a daughter. A slip up the Yan Lin had made by telling her, but she didn't mind. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother yet. At that moment when she started wishing she could go to Meridian and see Caleb who was putting some last affair over there in order so he could live on earth permanently. Orube appeared in front of them. Each of the girls rushed over to hug Orube. Once the hug broke Wee jumped up into her arms.

Orube ruffled the top of the little creatures head before looking round at each of the girls. "How are you all doing?" She asked and each of the guardians gave rushed talking about how think were going. They all knew why Orube was here and were glad to distract her. "Come on let get you home." Will said finally and the girls left to go to Ms Rudolph's house, where Orube had live in the past as Rebecca Rudolph.

-

Appearing in Kandrakar bag with them the two men did not looked very pleased to be in Kandrakar. The younger man put his empty hand to his head trying to forces away the dizziness that using magic caused him. The older just glared around, looking for the oracle as he took off and cleaned the glasses he didn't even need. "Your early. Good, by a change of plans she left early to which is lucky." A white clad man, both of the other knew to be Endarno the Wise. "Cedric, Steven. The Oracle will, be along shortly, if you please wait here." Endarno said walking away.

Cedric and Steven looked at each other putting there bags down. Cedric sat down on the edge of his case and started thinking. It had been what, 5 weeks since the incident with The Collector. Around 4 week since The Oracle had sent Cedric back to earth in secret asking Steven who at first said no agreeing to watch him. Neither Cedric or Steven really liked the other. Steven blamed Cedric a little for the fact he now had fact in his head the made him think he was going mad, a gift left behind with the last of The Collectors magic. While to Cedric, Steven was a weak minded human who complained over that fact he had magic which Cedric no longer did because The Oracle had taken it.

In truth both envied the other. Cedric wanted his magic back, while Steven wanted rid of his. But both knew agreeing with the oracle was best. Cedric knew the only way he would get his magic back was if the oracle returned it. And Steven knew, even if not sure how that only the oracle would be able to teach Steven the level of control over his magic to the point it was like he had none. "It is good to see you are both well." The Oracle said as he walked into the room. "What now Oracle, he isn't staying at my flat." Steven said meaning it. "Nor would I want to live in your pig sty you call a flat." Cedric said glaring up at him.

"You both complain too much, you could remain here if you wish Cedric." The Oracle offered causing Cedric to look at his feet again. Cedric did not want that, he did not like Kandrakar. Since having himself a copy based on Phobos memories in the breathe of time, link with the memories of the original him who had died while helping the guardians against Jonathan Ludmore. Cedric knew what he wanted. He wanted to live on earth. Free from Phobos now, or any of the people of Meridian who would want him dead. "No" Cedric said calmly but harshly.

"Good then you will do as I say?" The Oracle said to Cedric alone. "Yes" Cedric said annoyed that he could be forced so easily. He wanted his powers back, then the oracle wouldn't be able to force him. Cedric knew the notion was stupid, The Oracle could strip Cedric of his power. Magical resistance of that sort what not a skill he had, once he did have his magic back he would have to learn that.

"Now Steven, what will make you agree to continuing to monitor Cedric." The Oracle said turning to Steven now ignoring Cedric. Steven looked down at the small leather case he had brought with him, while speaking. "Somewhere else that isn't my apartment for Cedric to stay, that he get a job to help pay for stuff, and that you bloody well return at least some of his power listening to him complain all the time is damn right annoying." Steven said, he planned to refuse to keep a eye on Cedric if the oracle did not do as he asked. "I can not return his power yet, not until the guardians agree to that. The other thing will be arranged, is that alright." The Oracle said.

Steven looked towards Cedric who was continuing to sit in quiet contemplation. Thinking about things, if Cedric was working he wouldn't see him as much if he had his own place even less. He wouldn't have to here him complain and Cedric wouldn't have his powers still. Steven didn't know if he really wanted Cedric to have his power back if he was meant to keep a eye on him still. "Alright I'm going home until you have everything sorted then." Steven said picking up his case and bag and disappearing.

"I will go ask, Endarno to arrange things. Wait here you should be able to go back in a few hours." The Oracle said to Cedric before walking off. Cedric stood up from the case he had been sitting on and turn round to open it and pulling out a book. Closing the case and sitting on it again Cedric started reading to waste the time. Thinking about how after this he shouldn't have to move again, hopefully.

-

While Cedric waited in Kandrakar, the guardians go Orube settled back in to her home. It wasn't exactly as she remembered but what ever was different she couldn't quite figure out. The others had said they had done nothing to the place and she had no reason not to believe them. On the the other side of Heatherfield, Steven was doing something similar. Sorting his stuff back in to his flat, he hadn't been here for a few day and that had been a short visit hopefully he wouldn't have to travel far now the he insisted Cedric didn't live with him.

-

Time past and Cedric drew near the end of his book when Endarno returned. "Ah at last." Cedric said calmly but still glad. "It has been some trouble but we have arranged home and job for you. You will have a flat nearby Steven and be working in the local library." Endarno said, for a second Cedric looked worried, he had overheard before he had returned to earth the first time that one of the guardians worked in a library. "Do not worry, it is a different one. The Oracle gave me the permission to make people believe you have been living and working there for the last month, you will also know those you should that way is simplest for you." Endarno said reaching into a pocket of his robe. "Here is the key to the flat, and here is a transportation stone that will take you between there and here only." Endarno said dropping the small silver key and blue orb into one of Cedric's hands.

Not waiting to hear any more, Cedric moved the key to his pocket picked up his stuff and squeezed the stone in his hand as hard as he could. In a swell of blue light he vanished and then appeared inside what appeared like a living room. At first it felt strange like he had never been here before. Quickly thought Cedric felt a spell effect him changing his memories. He knew that he had been living with Steven in another house but also now felt like he knew this place just as well. Dropping the orb and suitcases to the floor, Cedric clutched his head in both hands. The extra memories in with all the other hurt for awhile. but eventually passed.

-

"Did any of you feel that?" Will said to Orube and the others, she was standing by the door about to leave as it was getting late. "Feel what Will?" Irma said. "Are you okay?" Hay Lin asked. "Should we get a doctor?" Cornelia said a little panicked thinking it might be related to Will pregnant state. "I'm fine Hay Lin, No Corny and It felt like something just changed like I either forgot or remember something." Will said answering each question but not in the right order. "Err no, nope didn't feel a thing." Irma said looking about. "Must be my imagination." Will gave in.

"Anyway, we should really be heading home, Hay Lin and I have work tomorrow." Taranee said to the other giving Orube a hug she joined Will at the door. Each of the other hug Orube and said goodbye for the night and they all headed outside getting into Cornelia's car. Cornelia drove them each home before driving herself over to Peters' to spend some time with him.

-

The next morning Cedric woke up instinctively, new memories overriding his old ones and morning habits of getting ready he didn't have being carried out. It was weird, for one man to have so many different group of memories spinning in his head was extremely unnerving. Either way, he ended up dressed like normal, wearing his unneeded glasses, a whole hour before work, he knew he needed to be ready for but had never really done before. The Library was so close he could leave ten minutes before he needed to be there, leaving him time to relax in the morning.

Suddenly there was a large knocking on his front door, and he got up to open it. Steven stormed in dress in black trouser and shirt ready for work himself Cedric assumed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN KANDRAKAR I ONLY NOTICE THIS MORNING BUT MY MEMORY IS MESSED UP." Steven shouted. Cedric knew that the walls of the flat would not keep the sound from other but they would just hear raised voices not the words. "I believe that Endarno cast a blanket memory alteration spell on Heatherfield, which we are the only people to have both old and new memories." Cedric explained too calmly for Steven taste.

"Either way you do not have time to talk about it now, your going to be late for work at this rate." Cedric said to Steven, causing the younger man to glare at him before turning and storming out of the flat to go sit in front of a phone all day.


	2. The Lucky Couples

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: I don't know why I like this series of stories of mine more then my G&G ones. For some reason this is easier to write. Maybe it's because my G&G universe has so many damn characters in it. Whatever. I'll finish both of these series someday. And then I'll start another. Also bow down at my fictional laptop.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 2 – The Lucky Couples

When Will woke that morning she was happy. It seemed Caleb had returned in the night, as he was asleep on the chair in her room. She knew that Caleb hadn't joined her in bed for fear of waking her. Last time he had done that Caleb had receive a head butt to the nose which hurt both of them and annoyed Will for a couple of days. Climbing out of bed completely Will sat down on Caleb lap softly. Caleb was strangely a heavy sleeper when he knew it was safe, but a light one when he wasn't. Right now he was safer then most. In his sleep though Caleb wrapped a arm around Will's waist, and she smile at him before leaning in a kissing the top of his head.

Will was happy, Caleb was back from settling his affairs in Meridian, that meant he would be on earth all the time unless something really urgent came up, and if that way the case it was most likely Will herself would be going also. Will felt safer with Caleb around, not that she felt unsafe when he wasn't. He was just some added someone she couldn't help but feel at ease when he was around. "You'll make a good father." She said to the sleeping Caleb. "You too." Caleb replied in his sleep.

That had been a funny thing to find out, Caleb didn't speak in his sleep. Or more correctly he didn't speak in his sleep unless you said anything to him. There was something she like trying on him every time just for a laugh. "Where did you bury the body?" She asked, trying to suppress a laugh she knew would be needed. It was a cruel joke no matter what people in there sleep seemed to answer no matter how stupid the answer was, and Caleb were always stupid. "In my hair." Caleb groaned. Will couldn't contain herself and broke out laughing falling off Caleb lap in the process knocking him about enough to wake him.

"Ah what is it Will?" Caleb asked sleepy a hand reaching for his eyes to rub them. Will sat on the floor laughing at him still. Once he had managed to wake himself completely he got up from the chair. Looking straight down at Will, she cut off her laughing and stood up. "Why do you keep doing that your going to kill yourself laughing.?" Caleb asked his quick mind figuring out why she was laughing just like every time she was when it woke him.

Will looked Caleb in the eyes trying to contain her laughs from breaking out again. "Where this time?" Caleb asked, he knew what it was about and so far nothing of what he said in his sleep made him laugh. "Your hair." Will said weakly with a giggle. "That not even funny." Caleb said suddenly scoping up Will into his arm and carrying her over to the bed and putting her down. "I'll give you something to laugh at." He said and then the tickling start, and slowly lead elsewhere.

-

Cedric walked in to work for what felt like the 31st time but was really the first. It was strange and it hadn't fully settled yet, but he was glad that he didn't have to put up with Steven here as well. "Morning Cedric have you heard?" A women Cedric knew to be called Rachel asked knowing they had also never met either. "Heard what Rachel?" He had tried not saying the name but it came anyway. "The library on Percy road near the swimming pool might close down." Rachel said. "Really interesting but I doubt it will matter to us." Cedric said now letting the artificial memories guide him knowing they would help him get his work done for the. "Your probably right." Rachel said, her words echoing after him as he started wheeling a cart of book that should have been put on the selves last night.

-

It was Peter who woke before Cornelia, she had yet to find a job but he didn't really mind. For some reason he had notice Irma, Will and Cornelia hadn't got jobs nor did it look like they would for some time. Getting out of bed slowly and carefully so not to wake Cornelia, Peter went to have a shower before his room mate was awake. Over the years, most of his room-mate had move on but Roger and himself. The flat between the two of them was quite roomy compared what it had felt like when he was younger.

The shower felt good and when he returned to his room to find some clothes, towel wrapped round his waist just in case his room mate came out of his room as he was walking back to his room. Cornelia was awake already. "Morning Beautiful." Peter closing the door and walking inside. "Hey Handsome." She replied in a voice that mimicked his. Opening the cupboard and grabbing some clothes Peter let the towel drop. Cornelia jokingly whistled at him as he got dress in front of her.

"Any way, you should get dressed yourself." Peter said. "Really any particular reason?" Cornelia asked. "It's nearly Christmas, I want you to come out today with me to pick your gift." Peter admitted. "Your not going to try and surprise me it's traditional?" She asked feinting shock. "After last year, no way I'm traditional not stupid." Peter said, and Cornelia made a fake gasp at him before throwing a pillow at his head. "Oh okay then." Cornelia said conceding to go along with Peters' plans for the day.

-

Cedric sat down in one of the chair trying to get his memories straight. Book in hand he read it slowly as he did. It was the 21st of December and his last day of working for the year was on the 22rd meaning tomorrow was the last day of work. He also knew that he started work again on the 4th next year.

It wasn't really a busy day, so close to Christmas not many people felt like going to a library. For the first time of the day someone who didn't work here walked in through the front doors. Sadly he got up and put the book he was reading back on the bookcase. IT was most likely the person would mess up the selves and he was going to have to sort them again in the person wake.

-

After Will and Caleb morning fun, both up and dressed and eating breakfast. Dean was rushing around and Susan was already at work. Dean was lucky compared to his wife, he was already on holiday because school was out. While Susan had to work until the 23rd which was kind of unfair. "What are you two planning on doing today?" Dean asked as he moved a box of books. "Nothing really." Will said. "We could go see Orube, I did not get to see her yesterday." Caleb said. In truth Caleb and Orube didn't know each other well, and they only spoke on the rare occasion he was in Kandrakar. "That sound grand, it better then you sitting round here all day I may ask you to help me with these books if you do." Dean said with a smile and a laugh.

"Orube's it is then." Will said returning the smile, finishing off her cereal and putting her bowl in the sink. "Do you think any of the other will want to come?" Caleb said leaning back on the back two legs of his chair and passing his empty bowl to Will for her to put in the sink. "I'll give Irma a call she might want to come." Will said, starting the hot tap running and washing up their stuff. "You go do that I'll wash up." Caleb said getting up and pushing his chair under the table with his foot. Moving up next to her and putting his hand in the soapy water, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go on." Caleb said when Will stood there doing nothing, making Will rush off. Both Dean and Caleb laughed lightly. Grabbing her mobile Will dialed Irma numbers.

-

Steven sat in front of his desk, staring at the black phone, with many buttons. It had yet to call today and he was quickly getting bored. So close to Christmas, no one really wanted to call the tech support center where he worked. It gave him time to think which he didn't really want. The more he could think the more the conflicting memories from Kandrakar's spell came up confusing him. That was not all either. The left over knowledge from when The Collector had possessed him twirled around in his head. Both there and not there at the same time.

Steven was no longer staring but glaring. The more he thought the more angry he got at his own mind and the more he wanted the phone to right as a distraction. It did. Grabbing the phone really quickly Steven put it to the side of his head. "Computer World Tech support how can I help you?" Steven said quicker then he should. "It's my new laptop" A female voice said on the other end. "What seems to be the problem?" Steven asked, glad for the distraction but wishing people could solve there only problems as well. "Well I moved it earlier and now the wireless won't work." The women replied.

"What model is it?" He asked and waited for whoever this was to try and find where it said on the laptop. "KTP5920" She said a little quicker then he expected. Thinking about the laptop in question, he knew most of the computer that Computer World sold. Thinking back a couple of weeks there had been a guy with the same problem. He had gone round in circle before thinking of what the really problem might be, and he was going to start with that first. "On there left hand side of the escape key should be a button with a light is the light on?" Steven told the women. "No" She said simply. "Press it." He said back.

-

Hay Lin pressed the key in question and across the bottom of the laptop screen the word 'Wireless LAN Enabled' popped up. "Yay it's working thank you." Hay Lin said happily "Don't worry I've seen someone else accidentally press the off button for the wireless, goodbye miss." Steven said on the other end of the phone before hanging up. Hay Lin was quick to do the same and toss her phone over to her bed, before turning back to the laptop. Quickly using her USB mouse she went down to MSN Messenger, right clicking and telling it to log in. MSN opened up and she was quick to open a window to one of her contacts.

-

Queen of Air says:

Hey Eric you there?

King of the Hill says:

Yeah

Queen of Air says:

Are you going to come down round Xmas at all?

King of the Hill says:

yeah I was gonna ring and ask if you wanted to meet up on Xmas eve.

-

The MSN conversation continued and between the two of them Hay Lin and Eric had arranged for them to meet up early Christmas Eve to celebrate and catch up. It had been too long since they had seen each other, but they were still amazingly close friends, and a little more every now and then. It was reaching lunch time when Eric finally logged out and closed the laptop. "Hay Lin" her mother voice at the door suddenly said. "Yes mum?" Hay Lin replied. "We need your help, lunch rush deliveries orders are coming in." Her mum said. "OK mum." Hay Lin said getting up grabbing her helmet and rushing downstairs to help.

-

Irma ran down the stairs to the door. She knew it was going to be Will and Caleb. Will had called asking if she wanted to go with them to see Orube, she had asked them to give her a couple hours before coming over and then they would go go get Orube and take her out to lunch. Irma mum reached the door calmly at the same time Irma got there in a rush. It was Irma who managed to open the door first thought. Before going straight out the door almost knocking Caleb over. "What the hurry?" Caleb asked shock with how much of a rush Irma seemed to be in.

"My mum, she'll start trying to make me do chores if I'm not out most of the time." Irma knew she should get a job but nothing really interested her that much. Ever now and then she would babysit but she didn't do much else. "Plus I'm hungry." Irma admitted with a funny smile. "One of us apart from Corny needs to get a car, walking is boring." Irma carried on speaking taking the lead continuing to talk even though Will and Caleb walked along not paying much attention to her.

"I'm telling you, Hay-Hay and Corny have the right idea, having your own transport would rock." Irma said turning to look over her shoulder. Will walked along side Caleb her arm around his back while Caleb's was over her shoulders. Both holding the other close to the point Irma wouldn't be surprised if they tripped over each others feet. Giving up on talking to the others two Irma pulled out her mobile to call Orube to tell them they were coming and hopefully talk a little while.

-

Still sitting at his desk, a phone started ringing. Steven grabbed the phone on the desk and answered like normal. The ringing continue. Quickly reaching into his pocket instead he pulled out a phone. "Who is it?" Steven asked, his phone had not said who was calling. "Cedric I'm using the library phone." Cedric voice said. "How did you get my number?" Steven asked before swirling memories mixed about to the remind him that Cedric knew it now and it had been himself who gave it to him. This memories stuff was starting to drive Steven mad.

"It is confusing you as much as it is me then?" Cedric said, sounding more friendly then he remembered, and like normal at the same time. "Yes it is disconcerting." Steven replied rubbing his eyebrows with his free hands. "Do you think we should tell the Oracle?" Cedric asked. Old and New memories were both shocked that Cedric was asking him "Why you asking me? Steven asked confused. "Your my only way to get there it your choice really." Cedric said civil. This different memories of Cedric working must have made him a little more civil due to the human interaction. "Wait until tomorrow if it's still a problem I go then." Steven said. "I'll come over tonight." Steven said shocking himself now. Damn stupid messed up memories.


	3. Working Woman

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: I think this chapter is obvious after the first part but thats just me. A look at my sly stab at the Winx Club. The blasted show that basically cause WITCH not to get a 3 season. Thanks XV for the review as always, I wish I had more devoted reader like you. Maybe a army, a amry of deoted witch fan, we could rule the world. NO even better we could rule DISNEY and make a new season.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 3 – Working Woman

Taranee was glad to be working, she didn't have to much sitting at the check out desk of the library. Heatherfield had a few library. There was this one and two others that Taranee knew of. All she ever had to do was scan books when people took them out, or gave them in, and the place them on the cart for one of the other women to eventually put the books back. The pay wasn't that good and after awhile she had to find way of entertaining herself during the time no one was around. But the job was easy, strangely enough even though she was a smart women, having a job that didn't take much thinking was nice. She could read her own books while working and think about the past.

It wasn't like now life was bad or anything like that but she missed dancing. She had given up when she figure out she couldn't really pick it up as a career that would mean travelling and that would be to difficult to mix being a guardian with. Ever now and then she visited Jensen. None of the students she had studied there with remained, but she was still on good term with the teacher and a couple times she had performed at Jensen's as a example of the school ability to teach dancing.

As if thinking about dancing twisted chance someone walked in that Taranee did not expect to see. It was Sheila Jensen. Taranee mouth dropped open and put her book down pages down to keep it open on the desk. "Sheila, What are you doing here?" Taranee asked surprised. Sheila walked over to the desk and leaned over, and Taranee return the hug Sheila was trying to give with the desk in the way. "I was visiting my dad, and asked him where were so I could come say hi." Sheila explain moving back.

"It been ages, since I saw you how are you?" Taranee asked. "Good travelling tiring but good." Sheila said standing up straighter then most. Good posture seemed to be a by produce of a dancing career. Bad posture seem to make dancing harder and Taranee expected that it being awhile since she last danced her own posture would be a problem if she took it up again. "How about you?" Sheila asked back. "I'm OK things here are probably a little too boring for you." Taranee said with a smile. "Hey I like libraries." Sheila said with a playful glare. "Anyway I have to go I'm having lunch with dad in awhile." Sheila said grabbing a pen on the desk and then Taranee hand. "I'm going to be around for a few days give me a call, so we can hang out like old times." Sheila said writing a number on her hand.

Sheila comment made Taranee feel older then she was. "Course I will see you." Taranee said taking the pen and finding a piece of paper under the desk. "Bye." Sheila said leaving. Taranee used the pen to transfer the number onto the paper, before rubbing the ink on her on her jeans. 'That was a strange coincidence' Taranee thought to herself. "Taranee, we need to talk." A women called Saria said to her walking over. "What is it?" Taranee asked. "I just heard the boss speaking with some guy in the office." Saria paused until it was obvious Taranee was paying attention. "The library closing, he's know for weeks and they didn't even tell us. The bloody bar..." Saria said cutting herself off when Taranee glanced over shoulder.

The boss was behind Saria. "No point hiding it now then. The local coucil is closing the library." The boss said. "I wasn't meant to tell anyone but I saw you eavesdropping Saria." He finished. "WHAT?" Taranee said shock again, even thought Saria had already told her the library was closing. "This is the last public library in Heatherfield all the other are privately owned." Taranee said annoyed. "I know but the council won't fund us anymore, I was going to tell everyone the last day we were open." The boss explained. "Don't worry though, I sent everyone CV's to the other libraries hopefully some of the staff here will get job offers." His expression betraying how angry he was at the local council.

-

Irma, Will and Caleb arrived at at Orube's. Irma knocking on the door with solid thumps. The door open and a happy looking Orube stood there. "Come in." Orube stepping aside for everyone to come in. "It's nice to see you again Orube." Caleb said politely, as Orube lead everyone to the living room. On the coffee table sat a large camera. "Hey Orube thinking of journalism again?" Will said looking at the camera. "No but I was going to take up photography as a hobby while looking for a job. "It's nice to see you again too Caleb." Orube said turning back to Caleb. "Would anyone like anything to drink or eat, I don't have much yet though." Orube offered.

Both Will and Caleb said no together. "Silver Dragon Time." Irma said going for the phone. Irma loved having a friend who did deliveries for it meant she could order food and always be glad to see the person who brought it. "Normal?" Irma said. Again Will and Caleb spoke together but this time said yes. "Orube?" Irma asked. "Just some rice." Orube said sitting down while each of the other except Irma sat as well. "Hey Mrs Lin it's Irma, can I have the normal for Me, Will and Caleb and a extra order of rice, tell Hay Lin to bring it to Rebecca's house she knows where it is." Irma said, Mrs Lin knew a lot about what her daughter friend loved to eat and was glad to have such good customers.

-

Taranee stood from her chair and grabbed the paper with Sheila number and stuffing it in her pocket. Putting her coat on and picking up her book she went for the door. "Taranee where are you going?" Saria asked shocked. "To the other libraries, to speak to the owners to see if I would actually like to work there. I'm losing my job here regardless." She said leaving.

-

It was Irma who jumped up when Hay Lin rang the door bell. Quickly opening the door Hay Lin walked inside. "Hey everyone." Hay Lin said stepping into the living room putting a bag full of plastic containers on the coffee table next to the the camera. "So what you guys been talking about?" Hay Lin asked them. "Nothing much, finding Orube a job and baby names." Will said leaning back into Caleb who sat on one of the large comfy chair. "Baby names." Hay Lin said with a huge grin. "What about Caleb Jr." Hay Lin suggested sitting down. "It's a girl remember." Caleb said sounding serious. "So you could just be mean parents." Irma said with a laugh. Will reached down and pulled a pillow out from under Caleb and throwing it at Irma.

-

Cornelia twirled in the white dress with green lines going both across and down making squares. Her jeans visible underneath the the bottom off the dress. Peter couldn't help but look pass her to the peg inside the changing room behind her, were her winter coat hat and scarf hang on the the wall. "You want that?" Peter said a little shocked. "What you don't like it, maybe I should go take my jeans off so you can see it how it's meant to be seen." Cornelia said with a joking smile. "That not what I meant, but thats a summer type dress, you'll freeze if you wear that anytime soon and you already have one like it." Peter words flooded out trying to explain himself.

"I'm only teasing. I just wanted to see how you'd react." Cornelia said leaning down to were he sat and kissing him quickly. "Let me get this off and we'll go shop seriously." Cornelia said causing Peter to chock for a second in the mid of her sentence at what the first part sounded like. "Calm down." Cornelia said with another smile full of humor before quickly moving back into the changing room.

-

Walking was becoming annoying. She hadn't brought any bag to make her book easier to carry, meaning she was having to hold it in her hand a finger keeping her place. Her finger was starting to get tired being held where it was. "Stupid politician don't know what a good library is, a bet the can't even read for themselves." Taranee muttered at herself. That job was good for her and she was angry that it had been taken away by penny pinching men. That job was part of her plan. Taranee had been saving money. Waiting until she had enough money that she would only need a small mortgage to by her own flat.

She was going to ask if any of the girls wanted to live with her as well and put money toward it. She knew Cornelia wouldn't want to, she was more likely to move in with Peter before her. Irma might have though, if she could get money together to help and maybe get a job finally. Will was and no as well, she would want to start a life with Caleb now that Will was pregnant, and Hay Lin probably like being able to live where she worked but it was possible she would want to move in even so.

-

"Sorry guys but I have to go, mum said I could only stay awhile." Hay Lin said getting up. "Alright Hay Hay, say hey to you dad for me as well." Irma said. Will, Caleb and Orube said goodbye in turn and she headed for the door. Leaving Hay Lin quickly jumped onto her moped and pulled her keys out and the grabbed the helmet from the back of the moped and putting it on, and then she left with a final wave to the window of the house.

Irma swung a leg over the leg of the chair and leaning her back against the other. "So what do you want to do now?" Irma said lazily at the other. "I don't know why don't we just watch some electronic dribble." Will said turning to the TV and pointing at it. "Wake up Sara." The TV suddenly turned on. "MAN HAS IT BEEN A LOOOOONG TIME." The TV said in a very over the top voice. "WHAT CAN I GET YOU, SOME ACTION. MAYBE A LITTLE DRAMA. WHY NOT SOME CARTOON EVERYONE LOVES CARTOONS." The TV spoke the channel changing with each genre. "Cartoons will do, now be quiet." Irma said and the four just chatted and watched the stupidity that was a show called Winx Club

-

Cedric sat down in one of the chairs in the library, hands to the side of his head. His mind was singing, no shouting constantly at himself. If memories were armies, Cedric mind the biggest battle field ever. He really wished he had been more insistent about seeing the oracle about the side effects of the spell that had changed people memories to accept them. "Cedric are you okay?" One of his co-worker asked him putting a hand on his shoulder. It made him jump, not out of surprised or disliking of humans, but at the fact he didn't shrug the hand away immediately.

"I am fine." Cedric said harshly and then wondering why he had spoken in such a hard tone. "I'm OK." He said in a lighter tone and stood forcing himself to take the hands away from his head. "Just a small headache, nothing that will stop me working." Cedric said walking over to one of the carts that had books on ready to be put where they belonged.

When Taranee walked into the library she gasped dropped the book that she was holding and turning before running back out the door as quickly as she could. "Cover me." Cedric said to the guy behind him and ran for the door putting a hand to his head because the exercise made it pound even more then it did before. "WAIT" Cedric shouted his own voice raised hurt. "WAIT." He shouted again as loud as he could, his foot missing a step causing him to stumble as he ran due to the pain in his skull. Seeing Taranee run into a allay Cedric followed and Taranee was gone.

-

Taranee appeared in the only place she could think of off the top of her head. The bookshop the guardians base in the basement. (EVERYONE BOOKSHOP NOW. NO ONE CALL ORUBE SHE WON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS YET.) Taranee shouted down the mental link. Irma fell out of her chair, while Will accidentally elbowed Caleb in the ribs. Cornelia situation will not be mention, and Hay Lin swerved on the road before pulling over and changing direction. "Caleb we have to go Taranee wants us at the bookshop." Will said. "Really let me get my coat as well then." Orube said making a moved to get up. "No Tara asked for us three personally. It might not be important if it is will call you." Irma said quickly, and the three left.

After some time it was Cornelia who arrived first, even though she had to explain running off to Peter so he wouldn't wonder. Caleb and the other two girls got there next, and Hay Lin was last telling them she had to explain to her mum why she had to stop working. Taranee was waiting downstairs in a chair and when everyone was there she got up. "Whats this about Tara, you could have told each of us as we got here or even down the link." Cornelia said annoyed, really annoyed. "I wanted to make sure we were all here with no Orube first." Taranee said seriously. "Why?" Irma asked confused.

Stepping over to the portal that was part of the basement wall Taranee focused as hard as she could. The blank portal misted up and a image started to come into view, it was slow but it didn't even need to finish form before Hay Lin gasped. "CEDRIC?" Irma shouted. "Where was this Tara?" Will asked seriously. "The library in the east side of Heatherfield. It was only around half a hour ago I saw him." Taranee said falling into her chair again. "Why were you there?" Caleb asked knowing she worked in a different library. "Oh yeah I'm losing my job too." Taranee said somberly looking down at the floor.


	4. Scrying, Steven and a Strained Serpent

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: As normal I have started hinting at things to come. Let have a little contest first person to guess the bad guy get to make a one shot story request when I finish this story. Maybe that will make people want to review a little more.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 4 – Scrying, Steven and a Strained Serpent.

Cedric stormed back into the library kick a small waste paper basket that was a long his route to the chair he had been in before. Slumping down into the chair, the man from before looked at him confused. "who the heck was that?" He asked. Cedric knew he could tell, what would he say, that he was once a evil shape shifter who was beating by magical girl and was secretly on earth because he wanted to be rid of his past. "Some one I really don't want to know I'm in Heatherfield." Cedric said turning to give the guy a glare that said don't ask any more.

What would the guardians do now. Cedric could think of two thing, one they would go to Kandrakar and shout at the oracle and demand he be removed from earth. The other thing was them coming down here demanding to know why he was on earth themselves. Either way he could not stay at the library and he couldn't go to Kandrakar without Steven's help. Clutching his still pounding head he looked at the guy. "I need to make a call and then I'm taking the rest of the day off." His tone made it clear that he didn't care if it was allowed or not.

Calling Steven quickly he explained that he was going home, and that if Steven could get out of work, he be pleased for the young man to meet him there. Steven told him he couldn't but that did not change what he did. Effectively running all the way home, Cedric locked his door and put a chair in front of it. It wouldn't stop the guardians if they found out where he live nor would it stop Steven if he showed up and Cedric didn't answer the door.

Going to the kitchen Cedric pulled a bottle of wine that was there and opened it. He didn't know why the wine was there but was glad it was when he start drinking straight from the bottle. Collapsing in a chair he waited, if only he had his magic then he could escape everyone, Kandrakar and the guardians. If he had his powers though he wouldn't be on earth in the first place. Waiting for what was going to come eventually Cedric fell asleep dropping the empty bottle of wine to the carpeted floor.

-

The guardians each sat or stood staring at the image of Cedric sleeping now, only Caleb didn't look he knew each of the girls were mad, and it was not his place to influence there discussion on what to do about Cedric. It was Irma who spoke first. "I say we use the portal I take him screaming to Kandrakar before confronting the oracle." She said turning to look at Will. "No we should go straight to the oracle let him explain." Hay Lin said. Both Hay Lin and Irma turned to look at each other it wasn't often they disagreed being such close friends. "I'm with Hay Lin." Cornelia said shocking Caleb. He understood Irma wanting to go after Cedric. She was the one who helped Orube to decide to come back to earth to escape Cedric.

Cornelia had done the same, and Caleb thought that they would agree again here, they only ever seemed to agree about certain and now he wondered if anyone could know in advance if they would agree on something. "Well I'm with Irma, we told the oracle we didn't want Cedric on earth and we should show him we meant it." Taranee said. Another shock, this time both himself and Will gasped at Taranee. Caleb couldn't help but think that Taranee was right though Cedric didn't deserve to be walking around like a normal man. "We can't just use are power to take Cedric back to Kandrakar he has done nothing wrong this time, the oracle on the other hand has, and I want him to explain." Will said getting up before turning to Caleb. "We are going to Kandrakar, Caleb once we gone keep a eye on Cedric using the portal, if Orube decided to come down to see what going on don't let her find out yet." Will said. The portal's image changed shape and the girls stepped through to Kandrakar.

-

When the guardians stepped through to Kandrakar no one was there. None of the council in the main chamber, not even the Endarno or Yan Lin. "GRANMA" Hay Lin shouted. Out of nowhere Yan Lin appeared. "What is it Hay Lin?" Yan Lin said calmly. "Where is the oracle?" Will said in Hay Lin's place. Yan Lin turned to Will. "Is there a problem?" She asked hearing the anger in Will's voice. "Yes now where is the oracle?" Will said again voice even harder. "I am here." The oracle's voice said from behind the guardians causing all of them turn quickly.

It looked as if Will was going to storm up to the man but Taranee beat her to it, and then SLAP. "HOW DARE YOU PUT CEDRIC ON EARTH WHEN WE ALL TOLD YOU NOT TO, AND THEN EVEN LET ORUBE THINK HE WAS STILL HERE. WHO ELSE KNEW WHO ELSE KNEW THAT YOU HAD PUT CEDRIC BACK ON EARTH." Everyone stared at Taranee. Only the oracle could see the fire in her eyes. Yan Lin gasped it was obvious that she did not know. "Only I." Yet another voice said this time to the side of the group. Everyone but the oracle turned. It was Endarno. "And it was I who thought of it." Endarno added.

Today was a day of shocks and surprise, of fiery tempers being flared up. It wouldn't have been a surprise if Taranee said she was giving up her duties as guardian again until Kandrakar took Cedric back. She had done it in the past of being denied answers this was even more serious then that. It was against the trust of the guardians. Something The Oracle and Endarno would have to earn back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IN CHARGE NOW OR SOMETHING." Taranee shouted her eyes narrowing to look at Endarno. "Do not speak to Endarno as such, it was still my decision." The Oracle said. "Yeah calm down Taranee, we're all angry but no need to be down right hostile." Cornelia said walking up beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just sick of the oracle and Kandrakar keeping thing secret from us." Taranee explained, it had always annoyed her and after the last few times conflict like this had happened this had just tip her anger beyond normal. "Thank you, I shall explain." The Oracle said but Endarno walked over instead. "No Oracle let me." He said pulling The Breathe of Time out of the pocket of his robe and holding it up. "It reformed in the camber two days after your conflict with the collector." Endarno said spinning the timer and tossing it into the air. In the air, a silver screen made of magic appeared and a image started to form, everyone watched.

-

Irma face appeared as if holding a camera. "IS IT WORKING YET." A man voice shouted obviously aimed to Irma. "YES THIS SHOULD LET THE ORACLE SEE US IN THE PAST." She was shouting as well but it was quiet compared to the racket of unidentifiable noise in the background. "ORACLE IF YOU CAN SEE THIS DONT TELL ANYONE YOU DONT HAVE TO, DO NOT LET CEDRIC STAY IN KANDRAKAR THIS IS NO JOKE DO NOT LET HIM STAY IN KANDRAKAR." Irma was shouting still but suddenly turned round as the man voice screamed a death scream. "NO STEVEN!!" She shouted raising her hands to blast water out at whatever she was blocking from sight. Suddenly a spear point piece through Irma back and smashed into what was sending the images. And then the image faded.

-

Everyone was looking at Irma when the image stopped. Irma stood there hands on her chest, where the spear seemed to have gone through her in the image. Her breathe was heavy and her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. "This is the only thing the oracle can see in the well of infinity when he tries to see what happened. "This is why we sent Cedric to earth, under the guard of Steven the man who was possessed by the collector two months ago. The man we think Irma was with." Endarno said seriously but little emotion in his voice.

Hay Lin quickly moved up next to Irma and put a arm over her shoulder and held her next to her. "Don't worry Irma that is never going to happen." She said to her friend a voice scared. (Hay Lin take Irma home, this is a big shock for her hopefully being at home she won't freak out.) Will said down the mental link to Hay Lin alone. "Come on Irma." Hay Lin said leading a still shocked Irma and teletransporting away. "What do you think happened oracle?" Will asked angry gone at the Cedric situation but now angry they come have shown that to Irma without warning.

"I believe that, some evil will come up in the future one that can stop me seeing into what might be. As long as this is the only thing I can see I fear that evil will come." The Oracle. Taranee started thinking if that was the case. "Oracle is this still all you can see then?" Taranee asked. "Yes." The Oracle said regretfully. "Then sending Cedric to earth hasn't changed anything, why would Irma say to do that if it changes nothing." Taranee reasoned out. "Correct I believe that Irma thought that Cedric presence in Kandrakar caused this evil, but was wrong." The Oracle said.

"That could mean it either has nothing to do with Cedric or it's Cedric himself. Why did you send him to earth if that might be true?" Cornelia asked. "because not being able to see the what might happen, our only choice is to try and change the time line from the events that come before this evil and hope we find out before it's to late. Cedric being on earth if it is connected to him might be a big enough change to give us time to figure things out." The Oracle said. "Us knowing something may be coming might help as well, we should be glad that Irma in the future managed to send a warning I would discover somehow."

-

Hay Lin and Irma appeared on earth together in the bookshop causing Caleb to jump. Hay Lin tried to lead Irma to sit down and Caleb asked if something was wrong. Hay Lin stepped away to speak to Caleb out of Irma earshot. Irma glared at Cedric in the portal and suddenly got up and run to the portal before Caleb or Hay Lin could react. Hay Lin and Caleb followed not knowing that the portals images kept shifting, and not noticing that seconds after they jumped through Orube walked down the stair to the basement. "Hello anyone here I wanted to ask what goi..." Orube stopped as she saw the image of Cedric.

-

Caleb appeared somewhere here knew, but was shocked to see it. He was standing in the hole which had been Elyon's old home. Looking a the smooth sides of the basement, Caleb looked up to the edge of the garden. When the guardian beat Phobos here, they had to pull them up out of the hole, and Caleb quickly realized he was going to be stuck until some came alone to pull him out. "HELLO CAN SOMEONE HELP ME." Caleb shouted hoping to get someones attention.

-

Hay Lin appeared where she expected but did not see what she had expected. Cedric was there of course sitting in his chair asleep, the bottle of wine she hadn't noticed in the portal on the floor. Irma wasn't here thought, she should be and so should Caleb what was going on. I might as well speak to him while I'm here there no way I'll find Irma now. "WAKE UP" Hay Lin shouted, causing Cedric to jump up with a start and fall over. "I was wondering when you would find me." Cedric said slowly.

-

Irma appeared somewhere she didn't know, and looked around scared, she was in a call center or something loads of people in cubical with phones and doing other such thing in front of computers. Some how no one had notice her appear. Looking in front of where she appeared she recognized the guy, well she think she did all she could see was the back of his head. "Steven?" Irma said. A shiver ran down her spin as she spoke. This man when possessed had scared her half to death 2 months ago. This man she died trying to protect in the future.

-

Orube appeared behind Hay Lin and looked down at the shocked Cedric. "Hay Lin please leave." Orube said walking over to the man on the floor. "I don't think I should something really strange come up, and Irma run off, Caleb should be here and the other are in Kandrakar." Hay Lin words spewed out in a torrent. "You kept this from me, leave now." Orube said with a glare and Hay Lin sadly teletransported back to the book shop. Forcing herself to change the image to that of Kandrakar to give Orube and Cedric privacy.

"What are on earth for?" Orube said sitting down in a different chair. "The Oracle said I had to be, and it had to be secret." Cedric admitted without thinking. He didn't know about the image of the future but he knew the oracle had been insistent. "Really, he has just been letting you run around as you want you'll just turn out like last time." Orube said angry but keeping it in check. "Last time I died protecting you." Cedric said. Orube suddenly jumped at him as he was standing and slapped him as hard as she could, which was hard from a warrior like herself. "That wasn't you." Orube said pinning him to the ground. "True but I am the man that became him and I have his memories to, and surely memories matter most." Cedric said getting another slap.

-

Steven turned and almost shouted in shock when he saw Irma. "I was only doing as the oracle asked." Steven said suddenly because of her cold glare. Yes Steven was a confident man, and knew he had some magical power but he knew Irma had enough power to kill him where he stood. He didn't think she would but still she was scary when she looked serious like she did now. Suddenly her expression relaxed and then turn slightly sad. "Don't worry I only want to talk." Irma said. "If that's the case can you wait a couple hours I'm working. How did you get in here anyway." Steven said knowing what the answer what would 'Magic' "I won't wait." Irma said putting and hand on his shoulder and the two disappeared.

Appearing somewhere else Steven fell to the ground, because he had no seat looking around in a panic to see where he was. It was familiar but he knew he had never seen it, like it was part of a dream or something. Standing quickly he glared at Irma. "Where the fuck have you brought me?" He demanded to know forgetting that he was slightly scarred of the women. "This is Shell cove, the place we brought you out of Meridian through, this is one of the site where portals once appeared." Irma told him sitting down. "Don't even think about teleporting away from me." Irma told him.


	5. Disrupted Discussions

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: More hints at who the bad guy going to be. It is not obvious and it is obvious all at the same time. My competition to get a one shot fic of your choice is still open if you guess who the bad guy is with a review. So have a shot.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 5 – Disrupted Discussions

Will was pacing, back and forth. Left foot followed by right foot and repeat. No one had spoken for a few minutes now and they were watching her like they expected her to say something. Suddenly stopping Will looked at Endarno. "Show us again." Will ordered and Endarno pulled out the breathe again. "Wait, I don't think I can watch that again." Cornelia said holding her stomach. "Then go wait outside the hall then." Will said. Cornelia all but ran from the main hall, and Yan Lin followed her to make sure she was alright.

Will tried to watch the images go by dispassionately. Yet she couldn't, she wanted to cry at seeing her friend die again. She had to, they had to. If they didn't figure out something more about the message how could they avoid. "Did anyone notice anything?" Will asked Taranee, Endarno and The Oracle. The Oracle shook his head, he had seen the image more times then anyone else. Endarno shook his head also there was nothing that he could think of that he hadn't seen before. "Yes I see something." Taranee exclaimed. "What?" Will asked.

"The edges of the image they were slightly curved like it was taken through a lens with the slightly curve in it." Taranee explained. "Mean anything?" Will asked. "It could mean anything, from using a camera with the wrong lens to not a camera at all. Must be magical what ever it is." Taranee reasoned. "Oracle how many of the magical item in Kandrakar deal with time." Will asked thinking that it might be one of the ones in Kandrakar that allowed Irma to send a message back in time. "It will take awhile to get a list of all of them as there are so many, Endarno go and take as many of council as you can and get started." The Oracle said to Endarno, and the man quickly left.

-

Cedric rubbed his cheek as Orube let him push her off of him, before getting up, picking up the discarded wine bottle as he did. Putting the wine bottle on his table he took a seat in the chair he had been sleeping in. "I knew The Oracle should have told you, at least then you wouldn't have come back to earth trying to avoid me." Cedric said leaning into his hands, his elbows on his knee as he watched Orube retake the other chair. "I expect you would be madder then this." Cedric said calmly. "You must not hate me as much as I thought."

Orube glared at her saying nothing. "Are you going to speak to me at all or just glare." Cedric said a slight edge of annoyance and disappointment in his voice at the same time. "Go back to Kandrakar today." Orube said almost growling. "I can't The Oracle said I must stay out of Kandrakar, I already told you that." Cedric said disliking having to repeat herself. "Okay how about I drag you to the bookshop and through you through that portal into Meridian." Orube said getting closer to shouting.

Cedric gulped at the thought. Queen Elyon might be forgiving of him because the oracle had been, but the people of Meridian itself would not. She wouldn't really, but she could Cedric knew Orube was a fighter, he was not unless he could change into his snake form witch he couldn't do any more. "You won't do that, you respect the oracle too much to go so directly against him." Cedric smiled this time as he spoke, before he notice the pain in head creeping back. "I can't believe the oracle would leave you here uncontrolled." Orube said looking to the window not wanting to look at Cedric.

"Who said he had, the oracle put Steven the young man who brought my consciousness to Kandrakar to watch over me. At first he didn't want to do it but the oracle promised him that I would be able to teach him to use the little magic he had. Which of course I can." The last part was said with great confidence. Cedric didn't need magic to tell someone how to use it. "It better then interacting with these powerless humans all the time." Cedric said, his opinion of people wasn't as bad as he made out, but he was still bitter about being like them. "Though I will admit I am starting to understand them."

That wasn't completely true, he was starting to understand them because of memories of events that had never happened, mixed with his real memories. He wondered if he would be different with only one set of memories. Was dislike of humans natural or because of events he had been through. The pain was starting to get worse the more he spoke but Orube still didn't look as if she wanted to speak. "If you are going to sit there and say nothing I am going to the shop." Getting up Cedric headed for his coat and put it on. He wanted to get another bottle of wine, it was a nice drink and cause him to fall asleep so fast that it was a good way to ignore this headache till he knew what caused it. Orube just followed him.

-

"DAMN YOU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DRAG ME WHEREVER YOU WANT POWERFUL MAGIC USER OR WHAT." Steven shouted at Irma. His eyes seemed to darken and his left hand glowed with a familiar red energy. Irma raised a hand and sent a blast of water knocking him to the ground and soaking his clothes. Irma didn't mean to blast him so hard, but seeing the magic of the collector scared her, almost as much as the memory of the collector himself. From the ground Steven pointed a finger at Irma and a line of red energy shot towards her. As it hit nothing happened, until she started raising to the air as Steven lifted his hand, strain evident on his face.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW." Irma shouted, some of the water of the lake behind her raised into the air into a large wave compared to the two of them. "or you'll drown me, yeah right, you want to speak you speak from there." Steven said as if he was ignoring the wave. After a few seconds though the red line started flicking and disappeared. Irma started falling and the suddenness caused her to lose contraction. The wave started crashing toward then. Irma screamed as she fell and Steven shouted as he waved his other hand and both of them disappeared just before the wave hit them.

-

Irma landed something soft and bounced, looking around she saw that it was a bed. "What the?" Irma said to herself. "Bloody hell I want to go to Cedric house not mine damn it." Steven voice said from out of sight. Crawling to the edge of the bed, Steven was laying on the floor, or what should have been the floor but was a pile of clothes and rubbish. Irma looked at him confused. "Fine you win, what is it you want to talk about." Steven said standing. As if Irma wasn't there Steven pulled of his black t-shirt and pull open a draw to look for a clean one. Irma watched shocked at his back as he pull another on in stead and threw the old one into the mess.

"About why Cedric was sent to earth." Irma said, suddenly she gasped as Steven went to take off his trouser to change them for dry ones. "I'm still here you know." She said causing him to pause. "Then piss off or just look away, I'm not standing around in soaked clothes." Steven said before he went to carry on. "Just talk." He added. As Irma turned to face the wall with a small blush. Irma resisted the urge to look, and tried to think of where to start. "We're going to die." Irma said plainly giving up on being calm, and starting to cry.

-

Orube said nothing as she followed Cedric to local corner shop. Cedric was not as quiet. He had kept trying to annoy Orube enough to get a reaction. It was like when they original met. Well when Orube originally met the original Cedric but he remembered it. She was meant to be guardian him as he waited for Jonathan Ludmore to give him messages. She would watch him unsleeping and silent and he had tried to make just a little conversation then and annoying her usual work but now it did not.

Cedric pushed the door to the shop open and went straight to the shelves that had red wine. Grabbing a couple of bottles Cedric notice the Orube had gone off to explore the store and possible buy something herself. Going up to the counter, Cedric placed the bottles in front of the man at the till. "Taking the day off to spend sometime with your lady, Cedric?" The man asked, all to friendly for Cedric's taste before memories of the month that never happened took over and he replied like a friend would. "No not that, she a old acquaintance who would gladly kick me off the face of the earth she want to now why I moved back to Heatherfield, the wine is for my headache because of it." Cedric explained.

Kick him off the face of the earth, yep she would do that. Well if she could with upsetting the oracle. "That's 13.98 Cedric, don't let her kill you." The man said taking the money. Suddenly Orube was glaring at the man, her hearing must have let her hear. "Or me for that matter." He said with a smirk, before putting the bottles in a bag and handing it to Cedric. "Thanks." Cedric said, heading for the door and back to his flat.

-

Hay Lin had been trying to get the portal to show her Kandrakar, but after awhile showing Kandrakar it went back to showing Cedric. She didn't understand it. She tried to use it to find Irma and nothing even happened. Caleb again nothing. The only places it would let her see was Cedric and Kandrakar and it didn't even want to show her Kandrakar. Forces the image to change to Kandrakar yet again Hay Lin used the portal.

She was shocked to see where she came out, Elyon's old houses basement, and Caleb was here. "What just happened?" Hay Lin asked herself shocked. "At last, it took you long enough to find me, I can't reach to get out of here." Caleb told jumping at the side for the edge to make it obvious. "Did you find Irma?" Caleb asked here walking back over. "No and now the portals on the fritz, It won't show anything but Cedric and it transported me here instead of Kandrakar." Hay Lin said before grabbing Caleb's arm and transporting the pair of them to the book shop.

Caleb looked at the portal shocked to Cedric walking with Orube. "I thought we decided not to tell Orube." Caleb said. "She must have come in after we tried chasing Irma because she appeared when I arrived at Cedric's." Hay Lin said. "You keep a eye on Cedric I'm going to try and find Irma." She added. "How do you plan to do that?" Caleb asked. "Like so." She said fading from sight. "Now I just have to fly around Heatherfield till I find her." Hay Lin said, and Caleb heard footsteps of her leaving.

-

"WE'RE GONNA WHAT?" Steven shouted stopping for a second before finishing pulling on a pair of jeans. "DIE I SAID DIE." Irma screamed through tears. "Stop talking crazy we ain't gonna die." Steven said staring at Irma. Suddenly Steven ducked he didn't know why but was glad he did. A sword made of ice flashed passed his head, and looked where it came from. Something was coming out of the floor, a man made of water. No not from the floor from his water soaked top on the ground. Irma screamed as she saw it. "I told you." Irma said. The water man swung the sword at Steven again and he jumped back quickly grabbing a case that was on the floor before diving onto the bed with Irma out of the way of a third swing. Transporting them away.

-

Cedric and Orube entered the apartment complex where Cedric flat was and walked up the stairs. Reaching his door, he pushed the bag with the wine bottles towards Orube as he found his key in his pocket. "Your really going to drink all this?" Orube asked speaking for the first time for awhile. "Yes, why do you want some?" Cedric said putting the key into the lock of the door. Trying to urn the key it wouldn't turn, in fact it wouldn't move, then why was the door moving.

Suddenly the door made a he snapping sound, and the shape of the wooden door started changing shape, staggering back away from the door both Orube and Cedric looked at it confused. Continuing to change the wood seemed to melt before twisting and turning into the shape of a man. The handle, lock and keys also seemed to melt and become a sharp point, attached to a large staff of wood and turning into a spear. The spear stabbed towards Orube. Dodging to the side Orube grabbed the spear and tried to pull it free from the wooden man's hands.

The wooden form swung the spear to the side slamming Orube in the wall and then brought the spear back to attack Cedric. "It's super strong." Orube said as the side of the spear point slammed down onto Cedric shoulder causing his knees to buckle. Pushing the spear away Cedric rolled away jumped to his feet and grabbed Orube's arm. "Run." He order and she didn't disagree. Rushing down the stairs as fast as they could the wood creature followed. "Can't you transport us away?" Cedric asked Orube as they ran his hand had move into her from he arm and she drag her along as if she wasn't already running as fast as they could. "No I don't have magic like that."

Throwing open the door of the building Cedric and Orube ran for the main road, their attack was catching up and his spear was ready to stab out as soon as it was close enough. "Any idea's?" Cedric asked finally taking his hand out of Orube's so they could run faster. "Hay Lin was using the portal at the book shop to watch you early, if anyone watching now they should hear us." Orube said impressing Cedric. "YOU HEAR THAT IF YOU CAN SEE US WE NEED HELP."

-

Caleb was watching the portal and trying to find a phone. He couldn't use the portal to get anyone because it would change from the image of Cedric and Orube running. "WHERE IS A PHONE." He shouted at himself. Out of nowhere Irma and Steven appeared causing Caleb to back up into a wall. "You scared me, but no time look." Caleb pointed at the portal. Irma gasped running for the portal. Caleb grabbed her arm. "The portals not working properly it could transport you anywhere." Caleb told her. "We just got attacked to but we need to go help Orube but I don't know where that is." Irma said.

"But I do it's near Cedric flat." Steven said. Dropping the case to the ground then Steven disappeared. "Steven wait." Irma said too late. "Irma tell everyone what going on." Caleb said grabbing the case that Steven had dropped to see what it was. (I WAS ATTACK, AND NOW ORUBE IS GET BACK TO THE BOOKSHOP NOW.) Irma shouted down the mental link. Seconds later. The other four guardians appeared.


	6. Crazy Constructs

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: The Collector is just a little too obvious to be the bad guy. I like to maximise the amount of stuff I use to be from the comic, and if not the comic the cartoon instead. It should take a little reasoning out and if you don't get it, you'll slap yourself once it's obvious. Anyone else want to guess who the bad guy will be.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 6 – Killer Constructs

When Steven appeared Cedric and Orube where not in sight. They couldn't be far though, Steven had made sure to appeared in the first place he could think of out of sight but near by Cedric's. He was surrounded by bins and wall beyond them and in front of him a door. Pushing the door open Steven walked out of the the bin area of the block of flat and took off running in the direction he thought Cedric had been heading in the portal.

Dashing around a corner and into the large garden at the back of the block of flats, Steven suddenly didn't like what he saw. The creature made of wood, he had saw attacking Cedric in the portal stood in the center of the garden. The only way out was where Steven stood, and he assumed that Cedric and the women where hiding in the garden and couldn't escape because they would be seen.

The creature turned seeing Steven and suddenly spun his spear and tossed it at Steven. Jumping back behind the corner the spear passed straight through where he had been and stabbing into the solid brick floor the lead up to the garden. Quickly flicking his head out to see the wood man, it was holding yet another spear. "If your, in there a little distraction would be nice." Steven said loudly moving his head back behind the corner.

Steven couldn't see what happened but could here the sudden impact of a magical blast hitting the creature. Popping out to see, the creature stood undamaged as if not been hit at all. "No hiding now." Orube said standing up now from behind a bush. Blast after blast she kept the creature attention on her. "Cedric get over here quick I have a idea." Steven shouted in to the garden trying to look past the purple blasts that hit the wood man causing it to stay where it was even though it tried to make it's way to attack Orube.

Moving out from behind a tree Cedric ran towards Cedric keeping low and trying to get to Steven with the most space possible between him and the creature. "What your plan?" Cedric asked moving behind the wall. "This." Steven said moving to stand next to Cedric side by side. "IRMA GET OUT SIDE WATCH THE SKY AND FIND US FROM MY SIGN." Steven shouted hoping that she was still near the portal.

Reaching his left hand into the air, Steven pointed a finger into the sky. Starting to breathe slowly Cedric knew he was going to try something beyond his magic and was trying to concentrate. Suddenly a line a bright red energy burst from his finger, a line of red reaching high into the shy. With his other hand Steven clutched his head, trying to keep the signal in the sky as long as possible, but after a few seconds it flicker and blinked out of existence. Sliding down against the wall Steven sat down. "I NEED SOME HELP!" Orube voice shouted from back in the garden, the creature was slowly moving towards spear getting closer and closer.

-

It was Hay Lin that started running when they heard Steven from beside the image of Cedric in the portal. Disappearing as she reached the bottom of the stairs and starting to fly up through the door upstairs and then into the sky. Looking across the sky line, she was shocked when the bend of red light shot into the air. Flying as fast as she could, Hay Lin brought a huge wind behind her to make her fly faster. A invisible blur through the sky. Flying down towards where the light came from as it disappeared she looked around for Steven, Cedric and Orube. "ARE YOU HERE." She shouted still invisible. "OVER HERE." Cedric voice from near by shouted and Hay Lin rushed to the source.

Running up to Cedric and the sitting Steven she became visible. "I'm never thought I'd be glad to see a guardian." Cedric said dryly. "Orube in the garden she needs help." Cedric told her helping pull Steven back to his feet. (TARANEE CAN YOU FIGURE OUT WHERE I AM FROM MY MIND.) Hay Lin said down the mental link. As if in reply, the other 4 guardians transported next to her and the two men. Running into the garden, they saw the wood creature it's spear point only a few feet from Orube, being held back by Orube purple magic blasts.

Each of the guardians moved into action. Taranee sending forth fire into the back of the creature, Hay Lin fanning the flames as the enveloped the wood man. Cornelia made the ground at the things feet grow up and hold it in place. Irma ran to Orube and pulled her away and Will made pink energy crackle around the creature already in flames. All of them now stood near the gardens entrance watching the creature as the flames died down. The wood of the creature was now blackened from soot but seem unharmed.

The creature lurched pulling his feet out of the ground turning to face them. The last of the flames blowing off of the creatures shoulder. The flame grew beside the wood creature as it fluttered through the air. Growing it changed and they watched shocked as the fire grew into the shape of a man. It hand wielding a large single sided Axe made of what looked like lava. "Err I don't like the look of this." Cornelia said. "Of what?" Cedric asked looking round the corner. Before umping back round the corner. "What is it?" Steven asked now holding himself up against the wall. "Cornelia trap the wood one long enough for Irma and Hay to freeze it. Taranee try and swallow the flames from the other." Will ordered the others.

Both of the flame and wood men lifted weapon ready to throw. Ground and plants came up from the ground again surrounded the wood man holding it still. Irma suddenly covered it in water and Hay Lin brought up such a blast of chilling wind ice swallowed the wood creature. The fire creature was quicker then Taranee could be though. Axe of melted rock flying towards Taranee. Orube jumped in the way, placing a hand in front of the blade and a blast of magic sending it flying away. "Quickly Tara." Orube said. Rushing forward Taranee raised both her hands, the creature made of fire slowly being picked apart and being drawn to her hands and out of existences. "We should probably leave before another of those show up." Cedric said.

"What about that one though, it will get free eventually." Irma said staring at the the wood covered in ice. "Let me." Steven said pushing his way from the wall, and to the spear that had been thrown earlier. Gabbing it he pulled it out of the ground the wood and metal spear was lighter then he thought it would be. "What are you doing?" Irma asked, ass he walked up to the creature with the spear. Bringing the spear up slowly because of tiredness he brought the side of the spear point down on it as hard as he could. Ice shatter and wood broke to pieces falling to the ground in a heap. "Now can we go, I really want to sleep." He said with a huge yawn dropping the spear.

Turning and starting to walk back to the other Steven suddenly collapsed. Orube jumped forward with her superior speed and caught the fall man. "Is he okay?" Irma asked worried. "Yes he just needs to sleep, he used too much magic within a small period of time." Cedric explain brushing the front of his shirt as if it was dirty. "What were those things?" Orube asked putting Steven sitting against the nearby wall. "We don't know." Taranee said. "I was attack by one earlier, it's still out there somewhere." Irma said. "Back to the bookshop until we can figure this out?" Cornelia questioned.

"Yes." Will said plainly. Cedric pulled Steven up and held him up under the arm, and the group move closer together. Pulling out the heart, to make transporting all of them easier. Each of the guardians could teleport themselves but for will to teleport the others three needed a little more. The group disappear, and appeared back at the bookshop. Caleb got up when the others appeared. "Is he okay?" Caleb asked looking at Steven, he hadn't been paying attention to the portal and had not seen what happened. "He will be fine." Cedric said dumping him into a chair.

"Well this is cozy." Cedric said sarcastically to no one in particular. "You sit there and be quiet." Will told him pointing to another chair. "I will not be ordered about." Cedric said defiantly. "Sit" Orube said harshly moving up to behind Will. Cedric did as he was told. "Okay we need to figure out what those things were." Will said looking to each of the guardians in turn. "Well that fire creature, appeared from the fire I tried to use on the wood one." Taranee said. "Well the wood creature was my door, it ripped itself of it's hinge and transformed into that thing." Cedric said. "I told you to be quiet." Will said glaring at him.

"The one that attack me, was made of water from wet clothes." Irma said. "It's like they can create themselves out anything." She added. "Wait that means one could appear and attack us here." Cornelia said voice waving a little. "Maybe, maybe not it is possible that our attackers are being made by someone, they seem to be magical constructs." Cedric said. "I am not going to stay silent and let you see enemies were they are not instead of where they are." Cedric added when Orube glared at him. "I hate to say this but Cedric is right, if these things could pop out of anywhere why aren't they." Taranee said.

The conversation halted when Steven groaned loudly where he lay in the chair. "Could you keep it down, my head is splitting." Steven said voice full of tiredness and a edge of being in pain. "Are you okay?" Irma asked as Steven, unsteadily got up out of the chair. "Cedric said you needed to sleep." Irma said looking over to the blond man. "I should but your voices woke me and I can't back to sleep you might need more help." Steven said, looking around the room for the case he had left. "But won't you fall asleep again if you use to much magic?" Taranee asked. "Yes but I don't plan too." Steven said finding the case and opening it.

Reaching inside he pulled something out and stood again turning to the others. In his right hand, was a plain basic Foil, a simple sword with no edge and blue o the end instead of a point. "I never thought fencing would be anything but a hobby so much for that." Steven said smiling before kicking the case close and going back to the chair, sitting down and holding the sword on his lap. The girls looked at him for a few seconds before going back to the discussion.

Steven ignored them and leaned to his side to where Cedric sat in the other chair. "Why did you tell them that?" He asked. "It's true you should sleep." Cedric said back quietly. "I'm impressed you can even stay awake after that much magic." he said leaning back in his chair. "Maybe you underestimate humans Cedric, quite a bit of our lifestyles encourage a lack of sleep and you get use to it eventually. Thought I still do plan to get the strongest coffee I can." Steven said going back to sitting back in his chair himself.

"Who is going to stay here while we go back to Kandrakar?" Will said catching Steven attention. "Me and Steven will remain here." Cedric said. "I meant one of us." Will said sharply to Cedric. "I will." Irma said. "I didn't get to finish something earlier." She added. Hay Lin looked at Irma wondering what that was, she knew Irma had run off and then seemed to return with Steven and guessed Irma had gone to speak to Steven about what they saw in Kandrakar.

"Okay, Caleb do you mind staying as well?" Will asked kindly. "No, don't take too long though." Caleb replied. Using the heart again Will transported Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and herself to Kandrakar. Hopefully Endarno had finished finding all the magical items that dealt with time. That way they would be able to ask about the creatures and try and find out how Irma sent the message back in time.

"So what do we do while do we wait?" Caleb asked. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm just going to sit here and rest." Steven his leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "Try and keep it down." He added. "Actually I want to finish talking to you, Caleb can you take Cedric upstairs and stay there." Irma said causing Steven to look back to the room again. "Sure, come Cedric." Caleb heading for the stairs. Cedric didn't like being ordered but did as asked of him.

"I'm still tired, do we have talk now?" Steven asked moving the Foil from his lap and placing it on the floor next to the chair. "It's important, I didn't lie before." Irma said. Steven thought for a second and realized she was talking about. "Why do you think that?" he said meaning the fact she thought they would die. "A message from the future, where we die giving it." Irma said managed to keep her emotions strong this time round. "WHAT?" Steven said jumping up out of the seat he was in. "WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THIS EARLIER?" He was angry. "I tried to didn't I." Irma said.

"Okay don't panic Steven, if a message came from the future I can avoid dieing." Steven was speaking to himself so Irma couldn't hear. "How did I die?" Steven asked. "I don't know exactly." Irma told him. In truth she didn't know for sure he had died in the message but the voice of the scream was his and it was obviously one of suffering. "How can you not know? You said you saw it?" he said grabbing her by the arm angrily. "You were out of sight but I heard your voice and your screaming, and I died seconds later." Irma told him. Pushing her away, and staggering back into the chair, he stared at Irma not sure of what to say or do.


	7. A Beast of Lighting, and a Man of Wood

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Next chapter the bad guy will be pointed out by name quite quickly. Making this the last chance to make a guess at who it is. If noone gets it by now I be kind of annoyed, come on it should have been so obvious by now. Granted obvious but not understandable. LOL I know this has taken awhile. Alright it's taken damn right ages but I just could get out properly, I had all but the last little part done for ages and only finished it tonight.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 7 – A Beast of Lighting, and a Man of Wood.

"This is extremely troubling?" Yan Lin said to the oracle, when the four guardians had finished explaining about the creatures that had attack Cedric and Orube. "Yes it is, it does not make any sense though." Endarno said, looking to the oracle who was deep in thought. "What is it? Do you know what those things were? Or who made them?" Will said, the oracles silences was more worrying then anything else today, including the message from the future. Thinking a little more before he answered the oracle spoke voice full of the worry his face portrayed. "No Will I do not know what they are or who made them, but I am concerned at the way you describe them, where these creature really as you described?"

"Of course they were why would we tell you something that wasn't right." Will said taken a back. "I did not think you would, but hope you were, surely you have noticed what the creature you speak of had in common?" The oracle said causing each of the four guardians present to think. "Oh my god!!" Taranee exclaimed a hand going to her mouth, at her own revelation. "What is it Taranee?" Cornelia asked turning to look at her. "It's the element, water, fire, and the wood one is earth. The thing that attack Cedric and us were made of our elements." Taranee said quickly. Hay Lin gulped at what she said.

"How is that possible, no one can control the element without the heart." Will said shocked. "That is meant to be true, the element are too powerful to control without the aid of the heart of Kandrakar." The oracle said growing more worried at the idea that may not be the case. "It is possible that the creatures were other thing surrounded by illusion to make them appear as they were." Endarno said, not sounding as if he believed it. "If that was true, I wouldn't have been able to absorb the fire creature, it was fire nothing else." Taranee said shooting down the idea, even though she wished it was true.

"Do you think that these things are related to the message?" Orube asked. "Possibly, for someone to have stop me seeing all but that part of the future, would have to have amazing magical powers." The oracle said. "Strong enough to control the element as well you mean don't you?" Hay Lin said. "Phobos?" Cornelia asked. "No it can't be even he isn't that strong, and we beat him." She said putting her own sergession aside. "But didn't he steal some the collector power what if he is strong enough." Will said. "No we beat like we always do." Hay Lin said not wanting to think it could be Phobos. "Like always because he always comes back he did say he would be this time to." Taranee said.

"No I do not think this is Phobos' doing, he would not have waited two months if it was." Will said. "But we shouldn't put it out of mind completely, for now though we assume it is someone else, it could be someone we have never come across before." She added, just because there was a slim chance it was Phobos did not mean it was. "Endarno did you find all the magical items about time yet?" Will asked wanting to shift over to the other problem they had.

-

Upstairs in the bookshop Cedric move from bookcase to bookcase checking over which books still where in the shop that once was his. There where not as many as he remembered, and didn't really understand why. Maybe the guardians had sold them, probably on the Internet he didn't think they would have opened the store seeing as there hideout was in the basement. "Would you stop moving all over the place and just sit somewhere." Caleb said, from the chair in front of the desk. "I am just seeing what books, the guardians have got rid of. There where a few expensive books in this place." Cedric said in return.

"Well can you leave it until we have sorted out whatever going on, I'll ask Will to let you take whats your." Caleb said reaching. "What is it with you and books anyway? You used a cover here as a bookshop owner, you nearly destroy the guardians inside a magical book." Caleb said. "Knowledge, books contain more knowledge then anything else." Cedric replied. Grabbing one of the books Cedric went to one of the small chairs between bookcases sat down and flicked a switch on a nearby lamp. "That's strange?" He said to himself. "What is?" Caleb said mistaking that Cedric was speaking to him. "Lamp isn't working, did the shop get disconnected?" Cedric asked. "No and the oracle the one who arranged it so we wouldn't have to pay." Caleb replied.

"It must be the bulb." Cedric said putting the book down and grabbing the bulb to take it out. Suddenly recoiling away from the lamp into a bookcase, Caleb eyed him. Looking at the bulb now, Cedric could now see light, not the warm yellow glow, but a bright lighting like blue color. In the next few second Cedric didn't see what happened. The light jumped towards him, and after being hit the feeling of being dragged towards man him scream. Caleb had only just gotten to his feet and charged after Cedric.

-

"Are you just going to sit there?" Irma asked Steven who just did exactly that. Foil on lap and staring at the portal as if the answer would be there. "I'm thinking, it's not everyday you find out your going to die sometime soon." Steven replied gaze not moving from the portal. Suddenly Steven noticed the light of the lamp in the portal and wondered what it was. Launching out of the lamp a claw like hand made of electricity lash at Cedric and started pulling him away.

"DAMN CEDRIC." Steven said jumping up and running for the stairs as fast as he could sword swinging in his hand. Irma glanced over her shoulder and looked at the portal. The image of a human shape made of electricity the height of the nearby buildings striding down the street with a limp Cedric in one claw like hand. (Girls Cedric just been kidnapped by some electric thing.) Irma said down the mental link before running after Steven as fast as she could.

Steven and Irma reached the outside and Caleb was standing there looking down the road in amazement. Irma did the same as she saw just how large the electric creature was. "Err how are we meant to catch that?" Steven asked both of them realizing there was no way they could keep up with something that size. "We just have to follow it, it has to stop sometime." Caleb said casually walking after Cedric and the creature. "Your kidding me right, don't any of you have a car?" Steven asked. "Corny does, but the others haven't aren't back yet." Irma told Steven following Caleb. "Aww man this is just stupid." Steven muttered to himself and following the other two.

-

"Get off of me you stupid thing." Cedric shouted as loud as he could, he couldn't move his body, as it felt like he could move but couldn't make himself do so. Looking down at the roads passing below, Cedric could realize that the things size keep changing. Getting larger and smaller again as if it couldn't decide what size to be. "Where is this thing taking me." He mused to himself. The streets he was on now looked like any other but they still felt like he knew them. No it didn't just feel like he knew, he did know them. This thing had been moving amazingly fast due to it's size then because it was already extremely far away from the bookshop, and getting closer to Orube's house. It was heading straight towards Orube's house, he was sure of it, but why?

-

(Irma we back at the bookshop where are you?) Will asked. (Me, Caleb and Steven are chasing the thing that got Cedric but it too fast we'll lose it behind the building soon at this rate.) Irma replied. "Taranee figure out where Irma is and teleport us to her." Will told Taranee. "Okay Will give me a second." Taranee said putting her hands to the side of her head and focusing on Irma. (As soon as we with Irma, we'll power up and fly after the thing, don't fly ahead though Hay Lin we don't know exactly this thing can do.) Will order them all down the mental link as they transported.

-

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Irma said with a smile as the other appeared not far off in front of them. "No time, let go." Will said. "WATER." "FIRE" EARTH" "AIR" "GUARDIANS UNITE" They shouted in turn, each being enveloped in there element and transforming. "Grab some one and fly." Will said grabbing Caleb arms and lifting him upwards. Taranee and Cornelia took one of Orube's arm each. While Hay Lin and Irma took one of Steven's each. "I'm not sure I like this!!" Steven shouted looking down at the ground as he got father away from it.

Forcing himself to look up, not wanting to look down as the distance between him and the ground grew Steven looked towards the large creature of energy over the roof tops. It didn't make any sense why would this thing take Cedric. Who other then them and the council in Kandrakar even knew who Cedric was.

-

The creature continued to snake between or step over houses, in what a almost straight line to Orube house. The Guardians continued to fly after it not seem to catch up but no longer falling behind. Steven just looked down at the ground moving past, it kind of scared him that the two people carrying him were girls. It wasn't that he was sexist or anything he just knew the on average women were weaker then men and the difference between men and women might just be the different between he being drop by accident or not.

Cedric tried to crane his neck as best as he could from wear claws of lighting held him. There it was Orube house was just ahead of him. He had no idea what was going on, what was this thing? Why was it taking him to Orube's house? And why is it starting to swing it arm? Cedric ask himself just before the giant being a electricity swung his arm letting go of him. Cedric flew through the air screaming and grabbing at air. Glass cut, wood gave him splinter as he smashed through one of the upstairs window.

-

Somehow Cedric had manage to stay awake after being hurled so violently. He hurt all over but push himself off the floor and brushed himself. Glass and wood littered the floor and dots of blood could be seen in a couple places, his own from a number of cut, none serious but minor either. Apart from that the room was the same as when he had stayed here. Well almost the same, Orube belonging were now in the room and his were not, but apart from that and the debris the room was the same.

Cedric composed himself as best as he could. Suddenly things were changing. Broken wood from the window seemed to melt and move together before twist and reshaping. Cedric knew what it was going to changing into before it finished. Grabbing the curtain pole from the floor that had been ribbed off when had tried to grab he curtains on the way in. Swinging the metal bar, along with what remained of the curtain at the blob Cedric didn't like what happened. The blob carried on twisting and now it started pulling the curtain poll and curtains in.

Letting go and stepping back up against the wall behind him, Cedric wanted his powers back now more then ever. The form finally finished changing. In front of him the wood window frame was now a man of wood. The curtain pole a solid spear made of a single piece of metal. And the remains of the curtains hung around the figure in a stylish old fashion Meridian coat of blue. "Hello Cedric nice to see you up and about." The figure said in a voice he knew, in a language he knew. Ancient Meridian. Cedric looked at that face of the man made of wood.

"Two men meant to have die stand before each other, seems a little strange do you not think Cedric." The voice said this time going back to English. "I think I may be in trouble." Cedric muttered to himself. "Oh trouble in deed, it because of you I'm technically dead, but we will soon fix that won't we?" The man said ending with a deep but composed laugh.


	8. More then a Memory

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Everyone who like this fic can thank Hermosura Apocaliptica for there random review which made me want to write this. I was writing the FF7 fic I've been planning but I can't get it to work to my liking so I wanted to go back to my first real series of fics. The series together has more then 3500 hit and 26 reviews. That make it the most successful thing I've ever written. SO it's a long time coming but I bring to you chapter 8 of MMM.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 8 – More then a Memory.

"Two men meant to have die stand before each other, seems a little strange do you not think Cedric." The voice said this time going back to English. "I think I may be in trouble." Cedric muttered to himself. "Oh trouble in deed, it because of you I'm technically dead, but we will soon fix that won't we?" The man said ending with a deep but composed laugh.

"Jonathan Ludmoore? HOW?" Cedric said backing away quickly. "It is quite simple really. Your memory, of me and in the book." Ludmoore said with a grin. The wooden version of the man walked to the bed in the room, and picked up a book from it. "The memory of you that sealed my defeat. The memory The Oracle removed from here to give to you." He said waving the book around in his free hand like mad, before tossing it at his feet. "The memory of your death, within these pages were the only thing that lead to my demise. Now removed my defeat is as if it never happened." He explained.

Cedric looked around at the entire room, hoping to find something to take on the spear wielding wood copy of Jon. "No words? I'm free like I should have been back then." Ludmoore more said with a laugh. "If your free why attack through constructs?" Cedric demanded, looking out the window, hoping to see the guardian. They were still quite far off in the distance he had to buy a couple minutes. "Why, to get you here with out you dying. If you die, your memory will return to the book, and I will be trap in the events of the past once again." He replied.

It worried Cedric just how much he revealed. Ludmoore was a ego filled man but he was not this stupid not unless he thought he could not be beaten. 'You die once, you can do it again' Cedric thought, he was not use to the idea of being noble even if his memories said he was. Dropping to the ground, Cedric grabbed a shard of glass from the window and tried to stab himself. Flows of air wrapped him up and stopped him. "It's not that easy snake." Ludmoore exclaimed. Raising his spear Ludmoore stabbed the book at his feet. Light exploded from it pages and engulfed the room and when it subsided Cedric was no where in sight. "Now to take my revenge on those girls." He said picking the book from the floor, it to then disappearing in a flash.

-

Will carried Caleb by the arms as the flew toward the house, no close enough to see the window that Cedric had been thrown through. "GET READY TO FIGHT." She called out as she landed by the house front door rather then risking going through the window straight into danger. The other landed behind her and Caleb. Steven leaning on Irma, still weak from before.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT GUARDIANS." Ludmoore voice boomed as he jumped from the window above and landed in the middle of the road outside. "LUDMOORE?" Orube shouted raising a hand and sending a blast of her purple magic at the wooden man. The blast hit and dust kicked up and cleared to show no damage to Ludmoore. "You can not beat me this time. I am no longer erased by a pen stroke." He taunted raising both hands.

The whole street heaved, street lights flickered and the road broke apart. Water pipe burst from the ground, and gas from gas pipes ignited from sparks caused by tearing metal. Roots from nearby trees ripped up out of the ground and the air around him seemed to swirl together. One by one, creatures of fire, water, wood, and air formed out of what element was nearby. Then the street lights shattered and creatures of energy formed. 1 of each at first then 2 then 4 then 8 more and more. A army of them forming behind him.

"ATTACK" Ludmoore screamed waving a arm at the guardians. The creatures charged past him in order to reach them. "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE." Steven shouted, fear for his life over taking him. Grabbing tighter to Irma who he leant on he transported the himself and her away from danger.

"IRMA?" Hay Lin screamed as she saw Steven and Irma vanish. "GUYS IRMA GONE." She shouted. "We have more pressing issues." Caleb said, harshly dodging a spear held by a wood construct. "Fall back to the house." He said pulling the spear out of the thing hand and spinning it, smacking the back into what would be called a head.

-

Steven staggered off of Irma as the appeared. "WHAT THE HELL?" Irma shouted turning to face him. "What did you do that for." She said looking around where they were. It was dim and dull, covered in dust and no exit in sight. "Stay here I've got to get back." She said. The word made Steven head perk up, and he ran at her and tackled her. "NO" He shouted as the pair of the hit the ground. "GET OFF ME" Irma shouted back, lifting a knee and hitting him in groin. Steven groaned in pain, but didn't get off. Instead he raised a glowing red hand and struck her head.

In less then a second Irma was out cold, and Steven rolled off her. "I can't let you die, not if I apparently die at the same time." HE muttered to himself looking up at the ceiling of where ever it was they where. Tiredness creep up on him, that last sleep spell too much for and soon he drift asleep next to her.

-

The guardians, Orube and Caleb all rushed into the house. Taranee melting the hinges off in order for them to get inside quickly. "Block the door." Will ordered. With a spin and a rush of wind, one of the front room sofa flew across the room and landed, pinning the broken door against the door frame. The sound of glass smashing then filled the room. A large bladed knife, stabbed into the opposite and then faded in a breeze. "THE WINDOWS." Taranee shouted. Cornelia reacted kicking over the coffee table and focusing.

The table spurted root which darted for the window, turning in to a large wooden bar mesh screen cutting the windows off. "There too many out there." Hay Lin said sounded scared. "We can't face them here." Will admitted. "Ludmoore will destroy Heatherfield if we don't fight." Caleb counted readying the spear he had acquired to fight. "If we die, no one will stop him." Cornelia said still making the table roots grow to block off the entire window. "Yes and we need Irma to." Taranee said. "Transport to shell cove." Will order and grabbed Caleb and disappeared, the other quickly did the same.

-

Steven gasped for air, and jerked to sit up. Clutching his chest as if would stop the pain. He screamed as the pain grew worse, as if something wanted to tear it's way through his chest. "Where is this anyway?" He asked himself, having no idea as he had teleported complete at random from fear. Forcing himself to stand still in pain, he looked down at the women on the floor. Irma looked up at him peacefully. "Well she never gonna forgive me for this. Come on let go, Kandrakar should be safe for us." He said beading over and pulling her up.

Putting Irma of his shoulder, was a struggle, he was weak at the moment and she wasn't the lightest person in the world. "If I make it through this mess, and going to take my training more seriously. Now where did I drop my foil?" Steven said knowing the speaking to himself was weird, but doing it to comfort himself. Looking around, he couldn't see his sword, he must have dropped it before teleporting here. That annoyed him, what annoyed him more was there seemed to be no exits. "I hope I can do this." He said forcing through the pain, and with everything he had to transport to Kandrakar.

-

Steven, with Irma on his shoulder reappeared. Steven blinked and then swore as loud as he could. "HOW THE F**K DID WE GET BACK HERE?" He shouted at the nothingness of the empty exit less room. Putting Irma back down Steven laid down next to her. "Well we're safe here, we'll be rescued from wherever this is. Sorry girl." He said looking to his side at Irma and reached a arm and put it on her forehead. "Time to get up then." He said a little spark of red flicking off, and then she opened his eye, just as he closed his once again. Hoping this time that he wouldn't wake from unknown pains.

Irma shook the sleep from her eye and sat up ready to knock Steven around, when someone appeared out of nowhere in front of her. No not one person, 2 it was Will and Caleb. "Where are we?" Will asked herself. "Not a clue." Irma replied startling the pair. "Irma?" Will said rushing over to her. "What happened to you?" Caleb asked. "More importantly what happened to us." He added confused. "I don't know he brought me here." Irma said pointing to Steven. "Well grab him and let get out of here." Caleb said.

Will and Irma pulled Steven to his feet and walked to Caleb, with Will then trying to teleport away. As with Steven they ended up back where they started. "I don't like where this is going." Will said putting Steven down. "We're trapped!" Irma exclaimed . "OF COURSE YOU ARE." The voice of Ludmoore boomed from all around. "It is a simple matter to redirect teleportation spells. You and your friend are all trapped like this. You will not die here, but go mad for eternity." The voice said ending with a large burst of laugher. "We're in his book." Will said as it dawned on me. "Indeed you are. I split you up, for my enjoyment. Now then I'm off to claim your world, my world and then all world under me. Until I taunt you again." Ludmoore said choking on the laugher as he spoke.

-

"Where are we? And why can't we leave?" Taranee pondered to herself looking over at Orube worried. "I believe we are currently located within The book of the elements." Orube said seriously a hint of fear in her voice. The hint of fear in the warriors voice made Taranee seriously scared. For Orube to be scared was never a good thing. "Any ideas how to get out?" Orube asked. "Not one I would consider." Taranee said sombrely. "You mean yes, to get out one of has to die. So we can write a way out." Orube said. "Like with Cedric yeah." Taranee said.

"Cedric the other where do you think they are?" Orube asked. Taranee thought about it, tried to think how a villain would think. "If they been trapped I'm sure he split us up, that way for all of us to escape more have to die to do so." Taranee said letting her feet walk her to the edge of the room, before sliding against the wall to the floor. "I hope all of them are okay." Taranee said letting her head fall into her hands. "As do I." Orube replied, and started pacing the room.

-

"Hay Lin sit down please, you making me sick." Cornelia complained as Hay Lin continued to walk around the edge of the room. She had been doing it since they had figured out the couldn't leave. Every now and then Hay Lin would vanish, once again trying to escape seconds later she would always return. "I SAID SIT DOWN." Cornelia said losing her cool and slamming a fist on the ground. The room shook dust fell from the ceiling and the room to wobble. "Okay okay, just don't bring the room down on us." Hay Lin said quickly sitting herself.

"I sorry Hay Lin, I just don't like being trapped." Cornelia said with a long drawn out sigh. "I'm scared Hay Lin, what if we can't escape. What if we're going to die here." She said shedding quiet tears. Hay Lin quickly move over and hugged her friend. "We'll get out. We always get out. Will and the other will come rescue us wherever they are." Hay Lin said, but both didn't believe the assumed that the others were in trouble just as much as they were.

-

Hours passed, how many none of them knew. Most of all Steven, who was only just waking again. Sitting up Will and Caleb were huddled next to each other on the other side of the room. Turning to look for Irma a hand suddenly slapped him full force across the face. "LOOK WHAT YOU GO US INTO, A PUTTING ME TO SLEEP AND THEN SLEEPING FOR HOURS IT LOOKED LIKE YOUR WERE IN PAIN AND ALL THREE US WERE WORRIED AND WE NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EVER USE THAT DARK MAGIC ON ME AGAIN AND I CAN'T BREATH." Irma ended the uncontrollable rant with a huge gulp of breath to make up for that she had use.

"One, I don't use dark magic. Two, better trapped then dead. Three, don't tell me what to do. And four, I swear that we are going to find a way out of here." He said rubbing his cheek, pacing his words as best as he could, hoping that acting calm would keep Irma calm. "Now have you three slept?" He asked them all, he didn't know when Will and Caleb had showed up but it was better then being trapped here along with Irma. "No." Caleb said simply. "Then go to sleep, we will think of a way to escape when we all have fresh heads on are shoulders." He said laying back down and pulling his coat around him tightly, it was amazingly cold. He felt Irma put a arm on his shoulder and then she laid down next to him facing the other way.


	9. Ink of Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: A short chapter and a sad one. But the girls don't have time to dwell on it as they have to stop Ludmoore. Thanks for reading and please review.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 9 – Ink of Sacrifice

In the cell that contained both Hay Lin and Cornelia, it was quiet. While Cornelia slept Hay Lin just sat, letting her snoozing friend lean on her. She didn't need to be standing for what she was trying to do to get them out, she just let herself relax and felt at the air. The air in the room was cool, and strangely fresh which confused her as it should have been old from being trapped. Feeling at the air more she found something stranger a hint of a breeze the slightest of things, one so weak it was only her power that could have felt it.

Hay Lin followed the breeze to find it source and eventually it reached the opposite wall. Calmly moving Cornelia off of her shoulder and placing her up against the wall, Hay Lin walked over to the wall and where the breezed stopped. Running her hands over the dusty dark stone, the breeze seemed to come from in-between two bricks. "HEY CORNY WAKE UP I THINK I FOUND A WAY OUT." Hay Lin shouted over her shoulder at the sleeping Cornelia, who jerked suddenly to being awake in response.

-

Cedric smashed the sides of his fist against the stone like wall of his prison. Unsure how he got here or how long he had been, he had at first been calm. Now though that he had tried thinking about a way to escape and finally realized that without powers it was hopeless, he smashed at the stone repeatedly, his hands starting to bleed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE." Cedric roared louder then any human would believe.

-

Steven awoke for what felt like the 100th time in pain. The other where sleeping now and he turned to look at each of the in turn. Slowly getting up, making sure to be quiet as to not wake them he moved over to the corner of the room. 'Got to find a way out' He thought to himself and pointed a finger at the wall. Hand glowing red with the Collectors magic, he let a trickle of energy out to hit the wall, like a laser pointer. It turned out to be a really bad idea. Bouncing off the wall ten times faster, he only just pulled his hand out of the way in time.

Diving to the ground as it bounce off the other wall and started to bounce repeatedly between the walls getting faster and faster until a line of red seem to cut the room in two. A high pitch humming noise filled the room, hurting his ear and caused the others to wake. "What time is it?" Irma asked groggily as she sat up. "What is that?" Caleb asked. "And that dreadful noise?" Will added covering her ears. "I wanted to see what happened if we tried to blast our way out. I'm glad I didn't use much power." Steven explained sitting so the beam of energy passed nowhere near him. "Just great, we stuck in a cell, that we can't even walk around properly." Irma groaned.

-

The cell in which Taranee and Orube where trapped was filled with a sense of dread. Both knew that they had to escape, or existent might be taken over by Ludmoore but both knew what cost that would entail. "Taranee?" Orube said out of nowhere. "Yeah?" She replied, amazed that Orube had been the one to finally break the silence of the cell. "Save the others." She said grimly. "tell them I love them." She added. "wha??" Taranee said in surprise. Then it happened, Orube put a hand against her chest, and a purple blast shoot through it. "ORUUUBEEE." Taranee said jumping up and trying to reach her friend, too late she got the, all that remained of her was a puddle of ink.

"Why Orube, we could of thought of a way out?" Taranee said tears filling her eyes. "I....I'll killed Ludmoore for this." Taranee whispered her eyes filled with literal fire. Covering the tips of her fingers in the ink that was here friend she stood up and walked over to the wall. 'EXIT.' She wrote in large letters. Her eyes seeming to steam as tears evaporated. Stones parted and a exit to the cell opened up in front of her.

Going back and covering both hands in as much ink as she could she quickly ran out of the cell. Standing in a large hallway made of the same stone as the cell she looked around, through misty vision. "LET ME OUT OF HERE." A shout so loud, ripped down the hallway, and Taranee rushed toward the source and down the large hallway. Thumping nearby caught her attention. Following the wall, with a ear to it she found the source of the noise. "IS ANYONE IN THERE?" She shouted and receive no reply, but the thumps continued.

'open' She wrote as small as she could to conserve the ink on her hands. Stones parted once again, and a bleeding hand seemed to come straight at her but stopped before it hit her. "Guardian? At last I thought I would rot in there." Cedric said composing himself in seconds, before wiping his hands and stepping through. "Where are we?" He asked Taranee looking up and down both way of the hall. "Inside the book." She replied. "And the others?" He asked. "Somewhere I think." She replied. "have you been crying guardian?" He asked. "No." She said simply and walked off.

Cedric followed her in silence trying to figure out how she had set him free, or how she had got here in the first place. Taranee on the other hand just walked listening as hard as she could for something anything that would give away that someone else was here. "Do you hear that?" Cedric finally said from behind her. "Hear what?" She asked, forcing down the sadness and anger for another time. Cedric rushed past her and stopped at a section of wall. "HERE THER SOME NOISE FOR BEHIND HERE." He called out.

Taranee rushed after and quickly scrawled open on the wall again and stones started to shift. "So that is how you got me out?" Cedric commented before having to duck as a super fast streak of red flew past him and started bouncing down the hallway. "TARANEE!" Will shouted and rushed to her hugging her friend. The other slowly following. "Thank you for the rescue." Steven said calmly. "Yeah was only a matter of time before he ended up killing us by accident." Irma said smirking pointing at Steven.

"Come on we have to find the others." Taranee said spreading the ink on her hands. "Irma can you water this down slightly." She added holding out her hands. Irma quickly added a little water to the ink and the group continued on. "Cedric if you hear anything else..." Taranee started. "I don't need to be told." He said in response.

A few minute of silence filled the group as finally Cedric stopped outside a section of wall. "Here, I can hear talking behind here." He said before stepping out of the way. Taranee stepped in and used half of the left ink to write open. The walls parted and Hay Lin ear to the wall and Cornelia standing behind her came into sight.

Cedric zoned out as the girls hugged, and did a head count. 5 guardians, himself, the whisperer and Steven. Where was Orube? Then it dawn on him from the memories of the first Cedric. He looked at Taranee's hand. "NO, THAT IDIOT SHE DIDN'T. STUPID WOMEN." Cedric shouted getting the whole group attention. "Hey Cedric shut up, we don't need you going mad now." Irma said in response. "Don't you get it. Think about, only magic ink works here, and she has some, where do you think she got it." Cedric said pointing a accusatory finger at Taranee. "Err, what he going on about Tara?" Hay Lin asked.

"Orube dead, she killed herself so I could escape and save you guys." Taranee said and walked off. "Taranee wait. Are you okay?" Will asked, following. "No I'm not. I won't be until Ludmoore pays." She replied. Walking up to a clear section of walk, she wrote with the last of the ink. 'The final exit.' And a door appeared in the wall. "Sorry about you friend but the quicker I'm out of here the happier I'll be." Steven said rushing over to the door and opening it and going through. Sadly the others followed.

-

Steven stepped through and put his foot down and the floor the other side. A floor of air that was, 200 hundred miles above Heatherfield. "HOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYY " He shouted falling, "I'M GONNA DIE." He shouted finding it hard to hear himself over the sound of the air rushing past him and he fell and then stopped. "Calm down your fine, you big baby." Irma said laughing holding him under the arms. "Well strangely enough, I can't fly." Steven said back. "Do you feel like dropping another few thousand feet." She joked.

"We have to find a way to get to Kandrakar without risking Ludmoore trapping us again." Will said flying up next to Irma and Steven while carrying Caleb. "Well maybe that portal of yours ain't on the frizz still, we could use that." Cedric said being carried by Cornelia. "Well then your old book shop it is." Will replied diving through the sky. The other followed and Steven held on the his lunch as best he could.

-


	10. The Final Run

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Well this story will be coming to a close soon, I'll probably do this and maybe two more chapters. Then I'll be doing a non-serious fic for this series, which will let some time past in my version of the WITCH world before leading onto yet another fic.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 10 – The Final Run.

The guardians and guys touched down on the ally behind the bookshop and took outside entrance down into the basement where the portal was kept. There had been no sign of Ludmoore on the flight down from the sky where they had appeared. Which was more worrying then being attack. "We should be quick, we need to figure out a way to defeat Ludmoore." Cedric said letting himself drop into a chair. "I don't think he can be." Taranee said walking over to the portal and putting her hand through to stop any images from forming.

"What do you mean you don't think we can beat him?" Cornelia asked shocked. "Taranee, what about making Ludmoore pay for Orube death." Will said not able to look at her friend as she spoke. "It dawned on me, why would we send a message back in time in the first place." Taranee said closing her eyes. "I get it, we couldn't win so, me and Irma sent a message back into the past to try and prevent it." Steven said. "And die as we do it." He couldn't resist adding. The thought of dieing was not a nice one.

"Well it didn't work, so why bother trying again." Irma said looking at Steven. Obvious in her eyes that she didn't want to die either. "What exactly was the message?" Caleb asked Will. "That Cedric must not stay in Kandrakar." Hay Lin answered instead. "Well then, it quite obvious why that did not work. Ludmoore freedom is due to my memories from the version of me who died in the book being removed. My proximity probably sped up the process, but didn't cause it." Cedric explained based on what Ludmoore had like a villain reveal before trapping him in the book.

"So if we send a message telling the Oracle to destroy the book as soon as he removes your memories from it we should be safe?" Cornelia asked not really getting it. "Yes, a Orube would be alive, and if it work it wouldn't matter if we died pulling it off because it would all be undone." Taranee agreed. "No way...NO DAMN WAY." Steven interrupted. "I ain't dieing so I for one am sitting this out." Before walking for the door.

Irma quickly rushed to block his route off. "Steven wait, I don't..I don't want to die either, but we need all the help we can get, or we might fail." She said blocking the exit. "Steven, you do know that without me to show you how to control your powers, you'll end up killing yourself anyway." Cedric's voice jumped into the conversation. "Your not helping!" Irma exclaimed at him. "Please, if I died sending the message with your help. Have a guess how far we might get without it." Irma said trying to convince him.

"Irma give it a rest, he doesn't want to help." Cornelia said sighing. "We don't even know how to send a message back in time." Steven pointed out. "I believe I do though." Cedric said standing. "It quite easy, anyone could do it. All you need is something that allows someone to see the possible futures and imprint this future on it as the future that will be. Then any form of divination should discover the imprint." Cedric explained. "It's pretty simple, all it take is to channel magic energy into the item and say what's going on."

"Why didn't I think of that sooner. It's the breathe of time. The rounded edges from the image in the future, comes from being a imprint on a rounded object the breath itself." Taranee exclaimed. "We need to go to Kandrakar like planned then. The breathe should be in either the Chamber of Secrets or on either The Oracle, Endarno or Yan Lin." Will started ordering. "Steven will you help us?" Irma asked on last time, moving out of the way and heading over to the portal. "Madman rules everything or possible death. Fine I'll help, but I'm staying with you." He said walking up beside Irma.

"Let go then." Taranee said pulling her hand out of the portal to let a image of the main chamber of Kandrakar to appear. The sight that appeared was not good. Men of stone stood everywhere. A army, and in the center of the room. The sages of Kandrakar stood chained and guarded. "That ain't good. We'll have to enter somewhere else." Hay Lin said. "Taranee keep looking for a empty hallway. From there we go after the breath." Will said and waited for Taranee to finish.

"Here we go, the hallway outside the Orube old room is clear." Taranee said as the hallway came in to view. "Everyone ready for this?" Will asked everyone. "As ready to die as anyone can be." Irma said jokingly. "Alright, when we get in. Irma, Steven, Cedric and Taranee you go to the chamber of secrets. The rest of us will try and free the council." Will said stepping through the portal.

Everyone quickly followed and appeared in the corridor on Kandrakar. "Good luck everyone. We're going to need it." Cornelia said as she mental readied herself. "Hey let not be standing around. Lead the way already Irma." Steven said worried that standing around would get them caught. "Alright let go." Irma said dragging Steven with Cedric and Taranee jogging after them. "Come on the main chamber the other way." Will said rushing off the other way. Hay Lin, Cornelia and Caleb following. "Remember getting the breath is what is importing if we come any of Ludmoore thing just fight past them." Will order the group.

-

"You don't need to drag me." Steven said annoyed pulling his sleeve out of Irma grip. "Just making sure you keep up." Irma said back. "Can I point out stopping is a bad idea." Cedric said behind them. "Your right let go." Irma said leading the way, Taranee rushing past the guys to move up beside Irma. "Hey Cedric. You think this will work." Steven said jogging after the guys Cedric beside him. "It will work, but the result will be unexpected. Time is a strange thing, and changing it can have random results." Cedric explained. "Wait so this could be a waste of time?" Steven asked. "Possibly" Cedric replied. "Well that great." Steven said down heartedly.

Up ahead Irma and Taranee halted. "Hey what the hold up?" Steven asked quietly to Irma. Look around the corner. Steven poked his head out to see. Dozens of stone figures blocked the hallway. Pulling his head back he looked at Irma. "Let me guess we have to go that way." Steven said knowing just knowing he was right. "Well then. Irma, Taranee fly over them, me and Ced will distract them." Steven said. "Wait what?" Cedric said Steven grabbing him by the collar and pulling him out into the open with him.

Solid stone men shifted. The front row moving to heft spears over their shoulders and then throw them with supreme accuracy, a evenly spaced wall of spike headed towards the pair. Waving his hands, to large whip like blast of red energy appeared knocking the spears aside. Waving his hands in again the whips changed direction and extended in a attempt to slash at the row of states. "GO FAST AND HIGH." Steven shouted. The pair of girls rounded the corner flying near the ceiling. Stone constructs behind the first row turned to look up and stab upwards. "HEY PAY ATTENTION HERE." Steven shouted, pulling the whips back and sending out a high power shock wave at the crowd.

-

Strangely the main door to the main chamber where unguarded. It worried Will that was the case even if they knew the main room was full of enemies. "Caleb take this." Cornelia said creating a sword made stone with magic, and passing it to him. "Thanks." Caleb said with a nod and giving the stone weapon a test swing. "Alright when we get inside focus on freeing the council, and then get the breath if they have it. ALL RIGHT LET GO." Will finished with a shout charging for the door and pushing it open.

A soon as the door opened the stone guards all turned to look at them. Sending wave upon wave of lighting at them stone guards blasted apart. Cornelia and Hay Lin joined in. Root from nowhere pulling some to the floor as other where ground to dust in a high powered tornado that tore through the room. Charging through the room parrying spears Caleb made his way to the center of the room. Reaching the council of Kandrakar he brought his weapon down on the first chain he got to and it snapped in half.

He continued to free more and as he did they joined the fight. A seemingly endless tide of stone. Finally freeing the Oracle Caleb he raise his sword in celebration. "Oracle do you have the breath of time?" He asked turning to face the stone men and fight. "No it has been returned to the chamber of secrets." The oracle reply as he raised both hands. The stone creature all vanished. "That was amazing Oracle." Hay Lin said. "How did you get captured in the first place?" Cornelia asked.

"LIKE THIS." A booming voice shouted across the room, Ludmoore appearing in the air above them. Flashes a lighting shot all around him, turning into magical chains like the one now broken. One by one the council was caught once again, then Caleb, Hay Lin and Cornelia became trapped. Magical chains tried to trap Will but failed. As the wrapped her they turned to energy again and faded. "It seems I can't trap you." Ludmoore said descended to the floor. "But I will be glad to kill instead." He said with a grin.

"You won't win Ludmoore." Will shouted. "I have too much to live." Will said glancing over to the trapped Caleb and putting a hand on her own stomach. "I have a mastery of the elements beyond that which you could every have achieved, and you believe you alone can beat me." Ludmoore said calmly walking towards her. "WILL GET OUT OF HERE." Caleb shouted. "WILL RUN." He carried on shouting. "You should, it will be more fun for me." Ludmoore taunted. "This is for Orube." Will said raising both her hand so her palms pointed at Ludmoore

A giant bolt of energy leap from both her hands and towards Ludmoore. Ludmoore deflected them with ease, with a single wave of his arm. Smashing into the walls of Kandrakar, a huge gapping hole appeared stone showering down on everyone. "Weak." Ludmoore said with a laugh and raised a hand. A long spear of ice appeared in the air and suddenly shot towards her faster then she could react to.

Her screams of pain, mixed with the shouts to run from Caleb, blood spilled from her chest as she dropped to her knees. Caleb screamed a scream of sorrow and pulled at his chains as hard as he could. "will" He said weakly giving in to the sadness of seeing the love of his love die before him. "Well then, time to recapture the last of you." Ludmoore said with a laugh before flying out of the main chamber.

-

Irma and Taranee carried on flying like everything depended on it. Over more stone creature and finally through to door that lead to the chamber of secrets. "I always forget just how big this place is." Irma said looking around, the room was filled with floated magic item. A copy of nearly every single magic items in existent, where the real Breath was kept contain inside its copy. "Well start looking I'll hold the door." Taranee said using fire to weld the metal edges of the doors together.

-

Hidden round the corner, repeatedly leaning out to throw blast of magic at the stone constructs before dodge back to avoid thrown spears. "Damn this shit, Cedric you got any ideas." Steven said looking to the man at his side. "DUCK." Cedric shouted. "What sort of a pl..." Steven said turning to look where Cedric was looking. Jumping to the floor to avoid the strike of lighting that had been aimed at him.

Rolling to the side and to his feet Steven saw the source of the attack. "That's Ludmoore?" Seeing the floating man of wood. "Steven quick take my mind into yours." Cedric order dragging Steven round another corner. "Why?" Steven questioned. "Just do it before he kill you." Cedric said a a torrent of fire poured round the corner. With a glowing red hand Steven grabbed Cedric head and cast the first spell he ever knew.

Cedric as Steven stepped out from the corner as the fire died down and stared down. Ludmoore with a ready ice spear stopped himself from attacking. "A nice plan Cedric, but I can feel your mind in there. I will not foolish end my life by killing your memory." Ludmoore said knowingly. "I did not plan on it Ludmoore. Steven's magic comes from a powerful source and I have the knowledge to control it." Cedric said, his whole body starting to glow red.

A powerful blast of magic blasted from Steven's hand arcing toward Ludmoore and striking him dead on. Ludmoore laugh filled the whole of Kandrakar. "FOOL I CANNOT BE DESTORYED, YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE." Ludmoore shouted, and chains of lighting appeared surrounded Steven's body and pulling him to the ground. "NOW FEEL PAIN." he roared and pain so strong cover him in to the darkness of unconsciousness. As Steven and Cedric both screamed at once from the same mouth.

-

"TARANEE I'VE FOUND IT." Irma said grabbing the flying magical necklace know as 'The Breath of Time.' "WELL SEND THE MESSAGE QUICKLY." Taranee called back from the doors. "Errr let see. Cedric said push magic into the it." Irma mused to herself and she concentrated and called up the raw magic that gave her power over water and made it surround the breath. The necklace pulled it way from her hand and started floating in front of her again.

"I hope this work. ORACLE IF YOU CAN SEE THIS YOU HAVE TO DESTORY LUDMOORE'S BOOK." Irma started shouting hoping that it would. Ludmoore laugher seemed to come from every where drowning her out. Then a scream so loud, so pain filled that it hurt. "STEVEN GOD NO NOT THIS TIME. DESTORY LUDMOORE'S BOOK, YOU MUST DESTORY THE BOOK." She shouted as loud as she could.

"IRMA I THINK SOMETHING COMING." Taranee shouted from the door. "KEEP SENDING I'LL TR" Taranee never finished as a explosion so large ripped the door apart and showered everywhere with burning wood and metal. "DESTORY THE BOOK." Irma screamed one last time as a bolt of lighting pieced her chest.

-

Ludmoore flew over the Irma. "Whatever you where trying you failed." He said and his laugh filled everything. Echoing across Kandrakar, so far that it reached other world. A laugh of darkness covering everything.

1, It reached earth. And human felt fear.

2, Then it reached the Metamoor.

3, Then to many other distant worlds.

4, Existent itself rattled.

5, and then the laugh stopped.

-

"Where am I?" Irma asked awaking like from a bad dream. Putting a hand to her chest and feeling it for the hole that should be there. "IRMA ARE YOU THERE?" Taranee voice shouted from across the room and Irma stood and realized she was still in the chamber of secrets. "I'M HERE. WHAT HAPPENED?" She said rushing over to Taranee. "It worked. How else could we be alive." Taranee said slowly getting to her feet. "But I remember everything." Irma said in response. "I can explain that." The Oracle said appearing. "Your the last to wake. Everyone else is waiting in the main chamber. Come." The Oracle said leading the way.


	11. Explanation and Celebration

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: One before last chapter. Way too much talking. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Please review and whatnot. I just love Cedric, and for some reason wine suits him. A glasses wearing long haired man with a book and a glass of red wine. Replace wine with whiskey and you've almost got me, well once I buy a new pair of glasses that is. In fact I drink a good glass of whiskey(+Dr. Pepper, because I'm strange) while I write this thing. It help me relax enough to get it done.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Chapter 11 – Explanation and Celebration.

The Oracle lead Irma and Taranee to the main chamber of Kandrakar, and pushed open the doors for them. The council of Kandrakar filled the room, all sitting standing round the seat area that edged the round room. The other where also in the room sitting or standing as they wait in the center of the room.

Will and Caleb where hugging tightly, while Steven stood next to Cedric who lay out cold on the floor. Cornelia and Hay Lin sat waiting speaking quietly. "Guys your okay." Irma said rushing over and hugging everyone in turn, before looking down at Cedric. "Is he alright?" Taranee asked as she walked over herself. "Cedric is fine, just not in his body at the moment." Steven said touching the side of his head.

"So what going on, shouldn't the time line be different now." Irma asked confused. "Please bare with me, one last person needs to be here before I explain." The Oracle said walking back out of the room. "Hey Endarno, Yan Lin do either of you know what going on?" Irma asked by calling up to the council around the room. "I'm sorry child but we don't know either." Endarno said loud enough for all to hear.

"Sorry for the delay. I can start now." The Oracle said walking back into the room before stepping aside to reveal someone. "ORUBE!!" Taranee shouted rushing over and hugging her. "I only saw you all this morning, what going on?" Orube asked confused. "Please allow me to explain now that everyone is present." The Oracle said taking up a spot dead center of the room.

"As you know, we received a message saying that Cedric could not remain in Kandrakar. This was a mistake, one that has now been changed. By sending a different message back in time. I disposed of the book after returning Cedric memories.

Time is a strange thing. While it may act one some of the time, the smallest change in application can make it acted differently. This time, time has decided to act in away I seen only a few times. Instead of the new events, in the new time line having to take place it is as they had always taken place.

You may wonder why you were all still here, and why you still retain your memory. That is because one of the spell that effect Kandrakar. Anyone who was in Kandrakar when time rewrite remembers the old time line, while they only slowly remember the new one. This is a spell put in place by Myself to prevent anyone taking over Kandrakar simple by rewriting time."

Everyone listened without speaking. "Wait so we're going to have two set of memories of a few weeks?" Irma asked still not really getting it. "Great that going to be three for me, and four Cedric. That's really messed up." Steven said rubbing his forehead at the scary thought. "The both of you were already messed up." Irma said with a smirk. "You know what I'm out of here." Steven said annoyed, kneeling down next to Cedric, Steven hand glowed and he touch the other mans head.

Cedric rolled out of the way to avoid Steven falling forward unconscious himself. "Idiot, I was the only thing keeping him awake." Cedric said standing. "Oracle, if it please you, can you return me to my life on earth." Cedric said. "That's a good point what day is it?" Cornelia asked. "It is the 25th of December." The Oracle replied. "Oh my god, I'm was meant to see Eric yesterday, he's going to hate me." Hay Lin burst out. "Calm down, you did see him. You just don't remember it. It will come to you in a hour or so. As for you Cedric, there is a portal just outside this room. If you truly do not wish to remain you may use it to leave." The Oracle said calmly.

"Then I'll take my leave, can someone please thank Steven when he wakes." Cedric said calmly crossing the room. Stopping beside Orube and leaning over to whisper something he then left. A couple of hours past and everyone slowly remember the event of the last few weeks, noticing the where pretty much the same except for the last few day. One major thing they did remember was though was that they had organized a Christmas party to take place a Orube house. When everyone was happy with how thing had gone and Steven had woke. The guardians, Orube, Caleb and Steven who Irma ending asking if he wanted to come left to go attend the party. The perfect celebration for the end of the troubled events.

-

The x-mas party was in full swing. The guardians, Caleb, Peter, Eric, Taranee boyfriend from work and Steven. As well as Matt old band mate, Nigel, and a couple other from the dance school where all partying away. With random conversation and music in the back ground, and a couple of drinks it was perfect. Great enough in fact to make them temporarily to forget the event surrounding Ludmoore non-existents return.

Sitting on the couch in the front room of Orube house. The damage that had not happen no where to be seen. Irma and Joel, were chatting about some music artist that Steven had never heard of. He didn't really feel in place here. "Hey" A male voice behind him said putting a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look a smile dark skin man stood there. "Err Taranee's brother right?" He asked not sure. "Yeah, and I'm Cornelia boy friend. I'm amazed your there friend and we ain't met before." Peter said take a drink from a beer can.

"I'm more a friend of a friend, I've not really know them for long." Steven explained, skirting away from the truth. "Well you've been standing here just watching Irma and Joel chat away. You should join them, stop being the wall flower." Peter said reaching down to a nearby cooler and pulling a beer from it. "Here have a drink and lighten up. I better go find Cornelia before she start wondering where I am." Peter said handing him the beer before heading off to find the blond.

Opening the beer, and walking over and dropping into the chair next to the couch Irma and Joel was on he spoke. "Hey Irma. This is Rebbecca's house right?" He said remembering to call Orube by the name she use on earth. "Yeah why?" Irma said with a smile turning away from Joel. "Then why haven't I seen her in ages?" Steven asked. "Now that you mentioned it, I ain't see her either. Probably doesn't like the party, you know she's a little foreign." She said, the hidden joke about her not even being from earth, made him smile briefly.

"So what you guys talking about anyway?" Steven asked. Both Joel and Irma started talking about Karmilla. A apparently famous female rocker, but way to mainstream for him to have listened to before. Relaxing like Taranee brother had said, he tried to involve himself bringing up other bands, and seeing if the pair knew them.

-

Elsewhere in Heatherfield, the apartment of Cedric to be exact. Cedric sat alone in a dim candle lit room, a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. How he like it but he longed for a little more something to take the repetitive nature of rereading his collection of books. The a knock at his door, the one he had been hoping for. Closing the book, knowing he could remember the page number and placing the glass of wine down on the chair side table he calmly went and opened the door.

Orube stood there casually dress and a bottle of wine in one hand. "I didn't think you would come." Cedric said stepping inside and waving a arm to the front room. "Please come in." He said and waited for her to come in before closing the door behind her. "Was there any reason you invited me over for?" Orube asked harshly as she sat in his seat. "I figured that this was a day of human celebration, and remembered that you where not very keen on human thing you didn't understand. I figured some non-human company would make you feel at ease." Cedric said, reclaiming his glass from the table and sitting down in the other chair.

"You say human things I don't understand but I don't understand why you drink this stuff." She said holding up the bottle she had considerately brought with her. "You have alcohol on your world?" Cedric asked shocked. "Yes but it's nothing like earth stuff." Orube said. "Well earth stuff varies a lot what have you tried?" He asked trying to make conversation. "Something called beer. It was a gross thing, you can drink, but I won't." She said plunking the bottle down on the table.

"Beer is distasteful indeed, but wine, is nothing like it. This here is red wine, and what you brought is white. They are as different as you and me, and even more different from. Here try this." Cedric said finally getting up and cross the room and placing the glass in her hand. "If I recall your kind reserve drinking from the same cup, for those have fought together, and we have so indulge me." He said surprising her by him knowing her culture. "How do you know that?" She asked shocked. "Easy did you know Kandrakar has quite a large library." Cedric explained. "Now go one try it." He said taking the other bottle of wine to the kitchen.

Taking a sip of the wine, she like it. It was robust and not too sweet for her, and nothing like beer as he had said. "This is..n't that bad." She said not wanting to say is was good and make Cedric think he was always right. "Well, I'm glad you like it." He said as he found a bottle opener and opened the bottle of wine. Pulling a wine and a normal glass out of a cupboard he filled the wine glass with the wine, and then filled the other with tap water before returning to the room.

Putting both glasses on the table next to Orube chair, taking back his own that she had put there he went back to his seat. "Drink some of the water to clear your pallet, before trying the white wine. It was your choice so you get to try it first he said." He said getting comfortable, and hoping the night would go okay.

-

Back at the party at Orube's house, Taranee and her boyfriend had left, as had Cornelia with Taranee brother. Joel was talking to his friend about the next gig they had to play and Will, and Caleb where nowhere to be found. Not that anyone looked to hard. Steven had decided to introduce himself to Eric and the two had started talking about computers.

That left Hay Lin and Irma by together in the front room to chatting. "I can't believe Eric so tall. He huge." Irma said looking over her shoulder to the pair of guys. "Well it been a few months since you saw him, wasn't a surprise to me." Hay Lin said leaning back into the sofa. "Yeah I don't know how you pull it off with him living in Open Hill." Irma said sighing. "No joke Irma, the serious stuff over until next time." Hay Lin said quietly. "What are they talking about anyway?" Irma asked looking at the pair again. "PC and stuff, turns out Steven works at a some computer complaint hot line." Hay Lin said. "Hey guys stop talking about the geeky stuff and come chat to us." Irma called over. "Thats better." Hay Lin murmured.

"Only if you promise to not make us talk about girl stuff." Steven countered, walking over and jumping over the back off the couch and landing next to Irma. Hay Lin, laughed and took something out of her pocket and tossed over to Eric. "What are doing?" Steven said looking confused, as Eric walked over hiding something behind his back. Quickly Eric pulled his arm out from out behind him and held it above Irma and Steven.

"GUYS?" Irma shouted blushing as she noticed what Eric held. A small sprig of mistletoe. "Well, I won't be one to break tradition." Steven said with smirk, causing Irma to whip round to look at him in time to be kissed suddenly, and quickly. "Errr....." Irma tried speaking. "I think you broke her!" Eric said with a laugh tossing the mistletoe aside. "Hey without that I can't bluff another kiss." Steven said smirking before rolling of the couch in order to avoid a pillow Irma had grabbed and swung at him. Steven ran as Irma gave chase pillow in hand.

"I think the pair of them have had a little too much." Hay Lin said with laugh. "What makes you say take?" Eric asked, pulling Hay Lin to feet and kissing her cheek. "Because I wasn't expecting that when Irma caught him." Hay Lin said grabbing Eric and making look at the pair. "Woah." Eric commented as he saw the pair kissing again, this time spending there time on it. "I think they might just like each other, or hate each other. One of the two." Eric said. "Come one, let leave them be." Eric said leading Hay Lin to the kitchen.

-

At Cedric the room filled with tension. Both of them just calmly drinking there glasses of wine, with Cedric being a gentlemen and pouring more when either of the glasses be cam empty. Orube mind drift wanting to find something to do. Picking up the book that Cedric had been reading from before up and reading the back. "You serious read this?" She asked. "Yes, as long as it's well written I read it. Don't let the blurb fool you. I'm sure you'll find it amusing to read about magic in fiction and realize how wrong, and sometime how right authors get." Cedric said about books in general.

"You would think after being trapped inside a book, twice now and dieing one of those times, that you would avoid them." Orube said putting the book down. "Would you let one bad experience cover up thousand of good ones?" Cedric asked standing. "Well no but..." Cedric crossed the room over to her and leaned over and stole a quick kiss. "That was hopefully the first of many good experiences then." He said with a smirk. "Your infuriating you know that?" She asked sarcastically. "I know, and yet you enjoy my company." He said knowingly.

-


	12. Making More Memories

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: A short wrap up and MMM is over. Look out for the next one. LIAHC Interlude – Girls and Boys. It will be 6 chapters. One for each couple, I will reveal who Taranee boyfriend is as I have yet to do so at this point, just saying he was a work colleague. After that we will have the next main fic. LIAHC 3 – Hold My Heart.

Love is a Hearts Child 2 – Memories Matter Most

Epilogue – Making More Memories

It was boxing day. Christmas was over and the night at Cedric had gone on much longer then Orube had originally planned. It was early, still night in most people opinion and the sun was due to rise for quite awhile. Walking home through the darkness, Orube was glad of her amazing night sight. Her house was up ahead and she could tell from here that the light were off. Reaching her house and pulling out her keys, she opened the door and went inside.

Flicking the light switch on by the door and walking passed the front room she noticed, that it was still amazingly clean and that on the coffee table was a sheet of paper. Slowly going to the coffee table she pick up the paper and dropped herself on to the couch before reading.

'Hey, me and Eric cleaned up before leaving. Will and Caleb are in your guest room, and there a couple bags of rubbish in the kitchen still. Thanks for letting use your house but next time you should stick around longer. MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Hay Lin XXX '

Folding the note and putting it back on the table, Orube got up and went upstairs to get ready for bed and overdue sleep. Switching off the light she had turned on as she went upstairs. She thought about how the night had gone. She had meant what she had said to Cedric. The man was extremely nerve racking. He had also spoke rightly in response, strangely she did enjoy being around the man. The more she tried telling herself that it wasn't the same Cedric that died in Ludmoore, the more she realised that he was better.

He was more civil, slightly and she very much doubt this Cedric contemplated revenge against the guardians like the real one had. The fact that Cedric even knew about her planet and culture was quite strange as well. Why had the man, bothered to use Kandrakar library to study her kind of all things. She sighed and climb into her bed, not being bothered to get undressed, and went to sleep.

-

Morning came, and the sun rose on Heatherfield. Waking Will stretched out and accidentally hit Caleb who laid next to her. Groaning from being hit Caleb turned over to look at Will. "Morning beautiful." He said voice still filled with sleep. "Morning." Will said climbing out of the single bed to go find her clothes. "Do you suppose we missed anything last night?" Will asked as she got dressed. "Missed something, it was a party. Someone always drinks to much, and a couple always sneaks off." He said with a smile, and laying back. "Cute." Will said with a smirk.

"More handsome then cute." He retorted. "I meant your generalizing parties. That makes us the couple obviously." Will said, as she finished getting dressed. "Going somewhere?" He asked sitting up. "We can't stay around Orube's all day." She said throwing Caleb's trousers on to the bed. "I know, but it's early still." Caleb said. "I promised mum we be around today to celebrate x-mas." Will said. "Well alright then. If you insist." Caleb said getting up, giving Will a quick kiss before getting dressed.

-

Steven awoke to a cold wet feeling on his nose, and slowly opened his eyes. Flakes of snow slowly drifted and landed against his face. Strangely though he was that cold, and quickly realized why. Another person laying next to him, hugged him tightly the body warmth making the cold weather not feel as bad as it was. "Where are we?" He asked himself and looked around.

Thinking back he remembered. He had been walking Irma home after they had left Orube's. They had sat down in the park for a minute just to rest there legs, and must have fallen asleep on the grass. "Irma wake up." He said lightly shaking the girl hugging him. "Err mum I don't go to school any more." She moaned groggily. "Irma It's snowing, it's cold and I don't want lay in the park all day. Now wake the god damned up." Steven said getting louder, and unwrapping Irma from him.

"What is it?" Irma asked as she was pushed off. "Get up." Steven said standing up and then grabbing Irma and pulling her to her feet. "Hey Steven!" She said turning away and blushing. "Oh come on, let get you home. A bit late but.." He said letting go of Irma once she was steady on her feet. "I can't asked to go home." She said forcing her arm under his. "I'm hungry, let go find somewhere to buy food." She said happily and pulled him along.

-

Cedric had yet to sleep, a up side to being a magic user and shape shifter back when he served Phobos was a strong body and mind. With was perfect for his habit of staying up hour on ending reading. Since Orube had left early in the morning he had stopped drinking. A single glass by himself was fine, and a few more when socializing but he felt no need to drink heavily.

He had only got the single kiss, and wanted more. The attraction he felt for the strong willed women growing the more he got to know her. Slamming close the book he was reading all of a sudden. He looked over to his normal chair, the one Orube had spent most of the night in. "What was I said to her when she found I was on earth?" He asked himself trying to recall.

"Ahh. Memories matter most, that was it." He said stroking his chin. "Well then memories matter most, I better start making more memories." He said musingly before tossing the book aside rushing to grab his coat off the hook on the wall by the door and running outside. To the shops he would go, and then to Orube's. Making more memories he would indeed.


End file.
